Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Part 5:5 Moe is Sin
by equach
Summary: [Update] The story goes on as we have the most fabulous people meet one of the most moe magical girls in history. What a beautiful Duwang it is. Also this story is no longer a one-shot. [Update: Story for now is dead due to how I kind of lost some good influences for the story. I am sorry for this and thank you all for the support.]
1. Josuke meets Homura

It's the year 2011, before the events of Stone Ocean. Our story takes place in a futuristic city known as Mitakihara, a place more advance than you. The place is filled with Moe people instead of regular fabulous looking ones for some reason. No signs of any **Stand** Users, but bizarre things happen around town.

The death rate is lower than the incident of 1999 in Morioh Town, but it is notable in the news. Most of these deaths have people going missing, but mostly girls in middle schools. Other report include these girls running off and returning for no reason.

We switch to the Mitakihara Town Hospital, one of the largest in Japan. Build around the year 2007 and finished construction the year before. It houses one of the best doctors in the prefecture and with the finest Japanese technology. However, there is only one case they cannot solve.

This very case is on a boy named Kamijou Kyousuke. A boy who got in an accident and was left unable to use his hands. The only visitor he has is a girl that he knows. He has lost hope at this point, but luckily…

"Kamijou-san!" said a hospital staff who appears, "I got some good news. We found a doctor that can cure your injuries. He has dealt with cases such as yours and he is coming today."

The boy with silver hair look at the lady with a blank stare and looks away. The staff member entered the room and continued talking, "Aren't you happy? We thought that it was impossible, but it was a miracle! It was so bizarre."

"SHUT UP BITCH! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!" shouted the boy.

"Oh my, no need for such behavior. Dr. Higashikata, the man who is coming, will definitely help you." said the staff.

"Leave! I don't need your sense of false hope. You said that for the other doctors, I don't want to deal with that shit again." scolded Kyousuke who looked upset.

The hospital staff member then left looking disappointed and hope that Dr. Higashikata will come. She then saw another staff member who would obviously want to gossip with her.

"Have you heard, Dr. Higashikata is not only an amazing doctor, but he's super sexy." said that other staff member.

"I heard that he has weird ass hair, but he still got that charm." said the staff member.

"I can't wait to see him." said that other staff member.

…

Driving to the hospital, a man in a pink doctor outfit with gold pins of a heart and peace sign on the side collars. He would occasionally brush his pompadour hair as he looks around the city of Mitakihara. Each time he drives further into the city, it amazes him of how more advance it is than his own home.

"This place looks so **great** , daze. I still wonder why only this part of Japan is this advance. It even puts Tokyo to shame." said the man.

The man looks in front of the street and saw the Mitakihara Town Hospital and his eyes bulged. He let out a scream, "Nani! It's too big to be a hospital. I could have mistaken it for some hotel!"

The man drove into the parking lot and parked as things go very smoothly so far. He then open the door of his car and posed like a seductive man seeking out woman, "Ore Sanjo."

The man got out of the car with another weird pose for no reason as he felt relieved and stretched. He had been sitting in the car for too long and it felt like wearing a new pair of underwear on new year's day.

As he was going to visit the hospital, he encounters two odd looking girls who wore the same school uniform. One of them is a girl with blond curls and the other one is a shorter girl with pink twin tails and red ribbons. The blond one reached out her hand and suddenly the two disappeared.

The man freaked out as the two streaks on the back of his hair tingled like an electric buzzer. He then looked disappointed that he has to do more work than he has to.

"Nani! This is just **great**. Some **Stand** User has to attack a hospital of all days." whined the man, "Though it's been awhile since I got a good beating."

Suddenly a pink man in silver armored appear as an astral projection behind the man, clenching it's fist as it was thirsty for battle. The man showed his name tag as it read, "Josuke Higashikata."

...

 **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Part 5.5 Moe is Sin!**

…

The man appears by the wall that the girls disappeared too and took a good look at it. He circled around, trying to see if there is something wrong with it, "Hmm, maybe I should investigate quickly. This hospital could be in danger."

Josuke, yes his name is literally that, tapped on the wall and suddenly he fell into the wall as if he was tripping into another room. The wall ate him whole as he let out an over exaggerated scream. Kind of typical in the series he's from.

The next thing the fourth protagonist saw was an odd world of paper cuts if ribbons and sweets. Josuke has seen some weird things in his high school years, but never like this. It was just off putting and odd to his bizarre mind.

"I think I have been re-watching too much **Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory**. I got to go save those girls and deal with this **Stand** User, unless those girls are Stand Users." said Josuke.

The man traverse into this bizarre wonderland, slowly getting used to it as he has seen things as weird as this before. He is the man that deflects pressure after all. Though he instantly lost his cool when he saw the same two girls and another girl that is tied up.

"I don't know what is going on, but I get the feeling that those two are bad news." Josuke thought.

The man ran to the girl who was tied up and screamed, " **Crazy Diamond!** "

A pink armored man appeared and went on tearing up the ribbons that tied up the third girl Josuke met today. The being let out a battle cry as it tore and punched the ribbons with it's massive strength.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA DORA!**

 **Josuke Higashikata**

 **Stand Name: Crazy Diamond**

 **Ability: Fast precision and the ability to restore things to their original form.**

 **Destruction: A**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: B**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

 **Stands** are the manifestation of a person's soul that can be used for combat. They come in many size and shapes with a variety of powers. Only **Stand** users can see **Stands** and have the ability to control them. Most importantly, they are weird.

The girl was freed, revealing her to have long black hair and a strange purple and gray uniform. Josuke caught her as the girl stared at him with a blank stare and **Crazy Diamond** , Josuke's **Stand** , disappeared. She then jumped off of Josuke's arms and stare at him some more.

Japanese characters of distress warped around the girl as Josuke started to lose his cool some more. Is this girl the **Stand** User? Was it wrong for Josuke to rescue her?

"You, you should not be here. Leave." said the girl.

"I just saved you, brat. It's you who have to leave. This is no place for you." scolded Josuke.

"You don't understand." disagreed the girl, "I have to go rescue someone here."

"Then I'm coming." concluded Josuke.

"It's too dangerous for someone like you to be here." argued the girl as she then notices a familiar preparing to attack Josuke behind him, "Look out!"

 **DORA!**

 **Crazy Diamond** appeared again and punched the familiar that was going to attack.

"What? How?" asked the girl. She was surprised that a odd looking man manage to just summon some astral projection of a humanoid monster and punch a familiar.

"I'm Higashikata Josuke. Doctor and **Stand** User." answered the man as **Crazy Diamond** posed with his master. The man positioned himself as if he is sitting on something and pointed both his fingers at Homura.

"Homura, Akemi Homura." replied the girl, "I'll let you come, but you better not hold me back."

"I was going to say the same thing to you, brat." Josuke nodded as he pointed at her.

…

 **TRIO FINALE!**

The blond girl from earlier just recently shot a big cannon at a monstrosity known as a witch, beings of despair. As you may see, the girl with blond curls is named Tomoe Mami. Age 15 and attends Mitakihara Town Middle School as a senior.

At this point, she is no longer wearing her school uniform, but a European influenced dressed. This is due to the fact that she is a magical girl. Girls with powers destined to fight witches after making a contract with a being named Kyubey who is currently with two other girls.

One of them is named Kaname Madoka, age 14, has pink twin tails and attends the same school as Mami, but at a lower grade. The blue haired girl next to her is named Miki Sayaka, same age as Madoka and is dealing with puberty at the moment.

The only reason why I'm doing this odd moment of exposition is because the narrator of Jojo does this often. I just hope that I'm doing it right and not just shoving exposition. What am I saying? Of course I am.

Ribbons wrapped around the witch as a bigger one slowly slithers out of the witch's mouth. It was from a little doll like girl into a polka dotted face caterpillar. It went after Mami as the magical girl stood there paralyzed from fear. The caterpillar like witch stares into Mami's eyes as it was about to take a bite out of her.

Suddenly, there was a rocket launcher that blasted the caterpillar's face aside. It was out of nowhere as Mami looked around for her savior, only to find the last people she expected to save her.

Akemi Homura and a very muscular and flamboyant man with a pompadour hair.

Mami could not believe that a day like this would happen as many questions rushed through her head. Why is Homura saving her? Why is some random guy working with Homura? For that matter, how did Homura freed herself from her ribbons?

Madoka and Sayaka were just as surprised, but were more concerned with Josuke being with Madoka. The pink haired girl blushed as Sayaka was just weirded out from all of this.

"He's so handsome." muttered Madoka.

"What is going on?!" screamed Sayaka, "And what is up with his hair?"

Homura dropped her rocket launcher and got out a pistol and reloaded from her magical shield. Josuke on the other hand strikes a pose because Jojo characters do that.

"Is the pose necessary?" asked Homura.

"Of course it is and are we really fighting **The Very Hungry Caterpillar**?" asked Josuke.

"That is a witch and it must be eliminated." replied Homura as she jumped ahead of the man.

Josuke cried, "Hey! Wait up!"

Using **Crazy Diamond** , the **Stand** helped his master jump forward after the witch. The witch looked annoyed and charged after Homura to devour her. The moment the witch attempts to eat up Homura, it only tasted nothing. There was no taste of flesh or a grind of bones in it's teeth.

The only thing that came after it was a barrage of punched from Josuke and his **Stand, Crazy Diamond.** The man was in the air as his **Stand** was delivering an army of punches at the witch.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARARA!**

Josuke the lands on his back comedically after that attack. He got up patting is injury, but at least it was not that serious. He then looked Homura with an impressed look as the magical girl was instantly atop of a lollipop stand, "Hey Homura, you can stop time too? You're just like a guy I know."

"We're not done yet." said Homura as the witch was more focused on her.

"You're so cool, ya know." praised the doctor.

The caterpillar kept trying to eat Homura, but the magical girl kept freezing time and end up in different places. Each time the caterpillar bit nothing, Homura is always steps ahead, occasionally throw bombs at the witch's face. This only made the caterpillar more angry and reckless.

Josuke is not out of the picture as he uses **Crazy Diamond** to restore a lollipop stand that the witch just ate. The **Stand** came out of his master and immediately punched the pole with a loud " **DORA!** "

The witch was dragged to where the pole was so that the lollipop can go back to it's proper place. As the witch was being dragged, Josuke decides to use this as an opportunity for an attack. He then let Crazy Diamond finish the job.

 **DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!**

The witch was too busy being punched to death and frozen from all the attacks. Homura uses this chance to rain an overkilling amount of bombs to eliminate the witch once and for all. The witch then blows up and disappeared as the environment slowly turns back to normal.

A grief seed landed on a table with a broken cup of tea. The fine China was scatter, but still remembered as a cup. The grief seed looked as if it was responsible for the mess as it acted like a bullet that shot that cup. As for the tea, it spilled everywhere as it slowly spread throughout the table.

…

Mami, Madoka, and Sayaka stared at Homura and Josuke with some looks of confusion and question. Josuke decides to break the silent and said, "We make a great team, huh. I'm surprised you got lots of guns and bombs in that shield of yours."

Homura glares at the man and stated, "Let me get this straight, I am only working with you this one time only because Kaname Madoka is in trouble. I suggest you stay out of my business from this day forward and I'm getting cheese fries."

The raven haired magical girl changed into her normal outfit of a school uniform and brush off her hair. She walks slowly with the grief seed in her hand. Josuke just stands there looking confused and then look at his watch.

"Damn it, I have to go help some boy now!" cried Josuke.

"Sir, what is your name?" asked Mami, "I wish to know as no man can easily fight a witch like that."

"Yeah, it like you're a psychic or something." added Sayaka.

Madoka stood there blushing.

"I'm Higashikata Josuke and I got a boy to help. Apparently this hospital can't do anything about his hand. Luckily, a girl has been visiting him, but it's my turn to help." replied the doctor.

"You're going to help Kyousuke?" questioned Sayaka, "Please let me come."

"Oh you must be that girl." noticed Josuke, "Fine, but you must not tell anyone about **Crazy Diamond**."

"What's that?" asked Sayaka.

"You're not a **Stand** User so I don't expect you to know." explained Josuke, "Come on, you'll want to be with your friend when he recovers, right?"

"Is that the thing that came out of you?" asked Sayaka.

"So you do see it? Then how come you don't uses your **Stand**?" asked Josuke.

Sayaka just stares at him, implying that she has none.

…

 **DORA!**

 **Crazy Diamond** punched Kyousuke in the gut as Sayaka and Madoka screamed. Mami just stood there speechless as she was too busy staring at Josuke's hair. Kyousuke however was in pain and felt it all over his stomach. All the boy can see was an invisible force thrust into him.

"Aw! What was that for? And.." screamed Kyousuke until he notice that he can move his hand, "Wow, you really did it. Thank you."

"I'm glad to help." nodded Josuke, "Well see ya."

The pompadour haired man left the hospital. He got in his car, signing over the insanity that was today and said, "Man, today was just so bizarre. I'm done for the day, probably check this city out for a bit."

The man decides to drive to the mall to get something as a reward for his efforts today. He then notices something, "That Akemi Homura and those other girls. I had this hunch that there is more to them than just fighting witches. Maybe I should go talk to Jotaro-san about this."

…

Epilogue:

Mami screams, "What is wrong with his hair?!"

Sayaka nodded with sympathy, "I wonder the same thing too, Mami-senpai."

"Maybe he's trying to be old fashioned." added Madoka, "That sort of hair was a trend back in the 80's."

"Sometimes I can't stand this crazy noisy bizarre town." moaned Mami, "I can deal with witches, but I prefer it not get more weirder than that."

"I think that man is very bizarre himself. I mean, his name is Josuke and the 'suke' part of his name can be read a 'jo'. In a way, his name is literally Jojo." mocked Sayaka.

"Even so, I'm grateful that he came and helped today." smiled Madoka.


	2. Koichi meets Kyoko

Kyoko Sakura, 14 years old and approaching 15, is a magical girl. Normally we normally view magical girls as pure hearted girls with magical powers to help people. However, this red haired girl is not a normal magical girl. She is a rather… interesting case.

Kyoko is in her normal attire walking around Mitakihara Town to meet up with Kyubey. Apparently he has some urgent news that she has to know. Probably about a new magical girl in town, someone that might challenge the girl.

As of now, she needs money and what better way for her is to steal it from someone. As I said before, she is not a normal magical girl. The mean spirited magical girl spotted someone that is around the same size as her which is about 156 to 158 cm. She can see his wallet hanging from his back pocket like a baby shaking a rattle.

"Piece of cake." Kyoko whispered to herself.

She sped up with her walking as she bumped her hip against the guy. She saw the wallet fall off as her ring glowed. She saw the man's eyes turned red as she got herself a jackpot. She needs to do this quickly to not be too suspicious. All she needs to do now is apologize and leave, at least that what she thinks should have happened.

The moment she touched the wallet, Kyoko felt as if a boulder has landed on her fingers. Her hand was thrust into the ground, creating a crater much to Kyoko's surprise. As a result, Kyoko tripped flat on the ground.

Kyoko then heard a voice screech, " **Act 3, Three Freeze!** "

The voice sounded very out of this world. It felt very alien to Kyoko's ears as the last thing she saw was a little man in white with green beads of a mohawk for a instant. The being just disappeared after that as if nothing has happened.

When Kyoko looked up, she found the person she was meant to rob face to face. The man looked a bit childish, but very handsome. He had white Super Saiyan hair that spiked up, but he looked friendly at the same time. He posed as if he was surfing as a way to greet the girl.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Kyoko apologized with some sense that she is lying.

"Oh, it's fine. Just be careful where you are going, little girl." replied the guy as he picked up his wallet and placed it back into his wallet. The man just walks casually away from Kyoko while staring at her occasionally with a cautious look.

Kyoko looked at her hand as she was unsure of what just happened. She would expect this from another magical girl or a witch, but not from some random person. Either way, this interest Kyoko a little bit.

Kyoko spat, "Who does he think he is calling a 'little girl' when he's barely my height? I think I should check him out."

…

That man we just encountered is named Koichi Hirose, now grown up and works as an agent for the **Speedwagon** Foundation. He may not grow up in size that much, but he is still as tough as we remember him. At the moment, he is in Mitakihara Town for an investigation based on numerous reports on bizarre activities in town. He was standing on top of the Mitakihara Tower to find some clues for any bizarre events.

"Honestly, this place is getting annoying. I got Rohan-sensei begging me to interview 'magical girls' even though they aren't real while he goes vampire hunting. Yukako-san wanted something for our anniversary. Okuyasu wants me to visit him at some middle school he teaches. All because Jotaro-san asked me to investigate this place." whined Koichi.

Koichi then remembers his trip to Italy when he dealt with a similar issue. He had his wallet stolen, just like today with Kyoko. At least he still has his wallet and everyone speaks Japanese.

"It could have been worse." said Koichi, "That girl might have been a **Stand** user."

"Hey kid!" shouted someone, "I know what you did back there!"

Koichi looks back and was surprised to see a familiar face, "Oh it's you again. I said it was okay. You don't have to worry back there."

"Don't play dumb with me!" shouted Kyoko as she got closer to the man. It was kind of random that Kyoko manages to follow Koichi all the way from the streets to here.

"I know you used some form of magic." interrogated Kyoko, "I thought only magical girls uses magic. I can't believe the rumored magical girl was just some guy with magic. Not sure if Kyubey is able to make contracts with boys."

"Magic? I swear, it was just an accident." lied Koichi as he does not want to fight Kyoko.

"Explain that floating little man with that green mohawk?" questioned Kyoko.

Suddenly the man that Kyoko mentioned appears behind Koichi as the thing said, " **Okay master, let's kill da ho! Beetch!** "

"What the hell?" asked Kyoko as she felt her feet planted onto the ground.

 **Koichi Hirose**

 **Stand Name: Echoes Act 3**

 **Ability: Freezing targets by increasing their weight and sound manipulation.**

 **Destruction: A**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: C**

 **Developmental Potential: B**

Koichi got close to the girl and asked, "A **Stand** user, here? Just act like none of this happened and we can live our normal lives. Honestly, I'm very sorry if **Echoes** had to plant your feet onto the ground."

"Fine, I give, but what's a **Stand** user?" asked Kyoko.

Koich raises an eyebrow, "You honestly don't know what a **Stand** user is even though you can see **Echoes**."

" **Yippie-Ki-Yay, Motherf*cker**!" **Echoes Act 3** randomly says.

Kyoko was freed from whatever Koichi pulled at her as she was able to stand up right. **Echoes Act 3** disappears after all of that. Kyoko then turned her ring into a soul gem which surprised the bizarre **Stand** User. That's saying something, sort of.

"Since we're both weird, might as well show you this. Not sure if you know anything about magical girls." Kyoko explained as she transformed.

Koichi's jaw dropped as he saw Kyoko in a red dress carrying a big ass spear. He then screamed, "NANI!"

"So what do you think?" asked Kyoko.

"I guess I'll be doing Rohan-sensei's favor now." moaned Koichi, "Here is a list of questions from 'The Great Kishibe Rohan' or the mangaka of **Pink Dark** Boy."

Koichi let out a gigantic sack of papers with all the questions that his "sensei" wanted to know if he were ever to meet a magical girl. The man never expected to be possible until now. As for Kyoko, her eyes widen for how dumb all of this was.

"That guy, ew. His art style is so creepy and there has been rumors of him molesting some kid by the name of Koichi Hirose. I never got to reading it because of it. Why would I want to do a favor for that creep?" rejected Kyoko.

"I am Koichi Hirose." replied Koichi.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow with an expression of both disgust and worry, "So you like hanging out with that pervert?"

"Rohan-sensei had some problems in the beginning, but he means well. We got along later and fought together against bizarre things, even in this mission technically. You are a part of this one sadly." explained Koichi, "This list is just helping a friend out."

"Fine, I'll answer some questions, but you're treating me for some Italian. I heard there's this new Italian place and I wanna try it." demanded Kyoko.

"What a coincidence? I planned on going there too later." noticed Koich, "It's owned by a friend of mine. Apparently his place was so packed that he needed to expand his restaurant more."

"This is unexpected." said a voice.

The two turned and saw what looks like a space ferret. Kyoko does not seemed surprised while Koichi's eyes glowed in cheer. Never has he seen something so strange, but...

"KAWAII!" screamed Koichi.

Kyubey, remaining emotionless, replied, "I guess my appearance can be seen as adorable, but how is it you can see me?"

Koichi randomly hugs Kyubey in an over exaggerated pose of hugging, "I don't care, you are the cutest **Stand** that I ever seen!"

"What do you want Kyubey?" questioned Kyoko.

"I'm just here to warn you that there is another magical girl in this city other than Mami Tomoe. I was surprised too as I never made a contract with her or have any awareness of her existence." explained Kyubey as he was being crushed by Koichi.

Koichi rubbed his chin after realizing Kyubey from his hug, "Hmm, maybe I can help solve this mystery. I was sent here to deal with some bizarre things happening here. I guess this must be it."

"It's been awhile since I teamed up with someone, might as well." agreed Kyoko, "This might become interesting."

Kyubey in his mind at the moment wonders one thing, " _How was that man able to see him?_ "

"AHH! MY WALLET!" screamed Koichi.

The man stared at Kyoko who also seemed to lost her wallet too as well as not being in her magical girl outfit anymore. Koichi made an exaggerated face of despair as Kyoko looked pissed off. Kyoko then stares at Koichi think that he did it only to find out the same happened to him from his expression. The both screamed, "SOMEONE STOLE OUR WALLETS!"

…

Below the tower, a man with three corsets for his blond hair was holding two wallets. He took the money from the inside and then placed the wallets by the entrance to the tower. He let out a small giggle as another guy behind him followed.

One of them was a guy with a strange head gear and sweater. The guy was laughing his butt off in the most odd way possible, like a hyena. It just sounded more weird than creepy for the record.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha eh eh eh eh eh! I can't believe they fell those two fell for it." laughed the sweater man, "I even can't believe we got some yen so easily."

The man then posed as he stretched the V-neck of his shirt and bends down a bit. A white spiritual being with golden patterns all over it appears behind him in a seductive pose as if he is the man's lover. The two people that are following him just act as if it was normal.

"I, Giorno need to have some fun sometime, though I, Giorno am not that evil as I left some cash for them at least." said the man, "Especially since we got her following us."

"Honestly, we're only doing this to avenge that girl and her family." asked the sweater.

"Mista, as a ' **Gangstar** ', I will do everything in my power to help those in need. That has been my goal since I join this group and as the boss." declared Giorno.

"There's you and your resolve again." Mista mocked as Giorno smiled.

If you have no idea what is going on with this part, sadly you may need to read Part 5 Vento Aureo of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Why would the mafia even come to Mitakihara? We'll find out next time.

-To be continued-

 **Giorno Giovanna**

 **Stand Name: Gold Experience Requiem**

 **Ability: Turn anything back to the state of zero or nullification. Other abilities are unknown.**

 **Destruction: ?**

 **Speed: ?**

 **Range: ?**

 **Durability: ?**

 **Precision: ?**

 **Developmental Potential: ?**

Epilogue:

"Huh, at least we still got some cash for this place." sighed Koichi.

"I'm more surprised with how the guy can tell what I wanted without a menu." said Kyoko as she ate some of her spaghetti.

Suddenly, Kyoko felt her jaw being twisted and broken as Koichi does not looked phased out. Kyoko started to worry as she felt one of her teeth popping out like a rocket. She saw some of her cavity teeth shoot up and stick to the ceiling of the restaurant.

"Oh don't worry, the food here is meant to make you healthier. Even though the results are painful." noted Koichi, "I kind of forgot to mention that."

"Ahh! Ahh! Phh-uk Ooo!" moaned Kyoko as she felt new teeth being grown to replace all of her lost teeth.

Kyoko then took a deep breath as she now has shining new teeth. She gave Koichi an unamused look as the man just shrugged and ate his spaghetti.

"First I had my eyes swell up just to recover my lack of sleep from drinking the water! Then had to tear my skin off to ease my back pain from the appetizers! Then what else is there!" ranted Kyoko as she kept eating the spaghetti despite her complaints.

"I don't think you should be complaining when you are enjoying your meal." noted Koichi, "You at least feel better in the end, right?"

…

 **Notes: Due to some encouragement, I shall continue this series. Please leave a comment or review so that I can improve on this story. I wanted to balance the Madoka and Jojo elements for the record and it's kind of hard to do that. Also I only read up to Part 5 and still reading Part 6.**

 **Probably there won't be Part 7 and 8, but I could add references if necessary.**

 **Next time, we get to see some Giorno or possibly some Okuyasu. In addition, I need to find a way to fit Madoka in this more too.**


	3. Giorno meets Yuma

Passione, one of the most deadly Mafia gang in Italy. Run by the second boss, Giorno Giovanna who overthrew the first boss approximately April 6, 2001. Unlike a regular Mafia gang, they apparently help people instead of selling drugs as of Giorno's new position as the boss.

Our story begins with a girl who ran into the two while they make business in Japan. Apparently, Giorno has to deal with the **Speedwagon** Foundation as they called him for something important. All they told him is that his **Stand** might be useful against something big that is coming up.

Though Giorno and Mista just arrived to Mitakihara town as they decided to explore the place. Their meeting is around 10:00pm the next day at someone's house by the name of Junko Kaname. They might as well take advantage of it.

"Hey boss, Japan looks more different than I expected. Where are the big boobed woman?" asked Mista.

"That's only in the anime." replied Giorno.

"Aw, if only I see some chick around here that is like that one girl from that anime." wished Mista.

Giorno stopped and spotted a girl who was crying and being sucked into a portal of sorts. The girl struggled as nobody around the girl payed any attention. Giorno made an exaggerated face of worry as Mista yelled to his friend, "OI! You okay?"

"That girl." Giorno replied, "We have to save her!"

Mista then saw what Giorno saw as it was too late and the girl was engulfed into the portal. As a "Gangstar", it is Giorno duty to ensure that the girl is safe. One of the few things Giorno Giovanna values the most is life. He has seen people die back in his day and does not wish to see more people lose their lives. Especially an innocent girl.

"This must be the work of an enemy **Stand**. Let's go." ordered Giorno.

Mista nodded with a grunt as he took out his revolver as yellow men got into the slots. Those things are Mista's **Stand** , " **Sex Pistols** ". These little men have numbers on them and there are six of them. Though none of them are labeled four as Mista thinks that number is bad luck. As a results, you get number one to three and five to seven. A more detailed explanation of what the **Stand** can do later.

The two men charge forward into where the girl disappeared and ended up in another world as they clash into what seems to be a wall. This brings Giorno back when he dealt with Illuso and his **Stand** , **Man in the Mirror**. Though this place seems more strange than a mirror world.

From what the two mobsters can see, they appear in an acid trip of a place. Paper mache dolls danced around while the backgrounds shifted into many colors. Even this place made these bizarre men flinch a little.

Giorno sweats a bit, "Do you have any idea where the girl is?"

Mista readies his gun, "I'm guessing… right here!"

The gun man shot beside him as his **Stand** were on the bullet, ensuring that it hits the target. One of the yellow man kicked the bullet into what seems to be a familiar and besides a girl with green hair. The girl looked afraid as she shrieks at the familiar dying.

 **Guido Mista**

 **Stand Name: Sex Pistols**

 **Ability: Bullet Control and Reloading Speed**

 **Destruction: E**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: B (Same as bullet)**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: A**

 **Developmental Potential: B**

"Oi kid! You alright!" shouted Mista.

The girl just nods quickly as a giant abomination of flesh and trees appear. Yuma cowers down as it tries to devour the girl. Mista immediately shot the thing recklessly as his **Stand, Sex Pistols** , maneuver the bullets to a weak spot. Each time the little yellow men lands a shot at what looks like a weak spot, the abomination does not flinch.

The remain of the yellow men that stayed with Mista helped him reload his revolver until the man realizes, "It's not doing much!"

"Mista! It's alright! That piece of sh*t got some scratches." said one of the little men.

"Oh oh, we only have four bullets left." said another yellow man.

"FOUR!" screamed Mista.

If there is one thing Guido Mista hates the most is the number four. To him, it's an omen for something bad to happen. The thought of only having four bullets left means that there is no hope for him.

"Let me handle this, I, Giorno can no longer hold back as I, Giorno have made some preparations for a moment like this. When I must use this power." declared Giorno.

"Sorry for making you go overkill again, boss." apologized Mista.

A white man of gold lines appears besides Giorno as if his master is his lover. Giorno calmly replied, "My knuckles needs some work and this is good enough for me."

Giorno then jumps with the help of his **Stand** throwing his master and flying beside him. The mob boss does not show any sign of feel, but resolve as he posed in a seductive why. Mista and the little girl stared at the man with some shock as the golden wind brush against them upon Giorno's jump.

"He used his **Stand** to get to that thing faster. Not only that, **Gold Experience Requiem** is a short ranged **Stand** so it uses the distance as an advantage to back to his master faster." explained Mista without the girl listening to him.

As Giorno is faced to face to face with whatever this monster is, his **Stand** screamed, "You will never reach truth!"

Gold Experience Requiem then throws a bunch of punches and yelled his battle cry.

 **MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA… MUDA!**

Any attempt for the monster to attack Giorno returned to zero as the whipping of it's arms were blasted away and unable to touch Giorno. The monster then died as everything returned to normal. Surrounding the mobsters and the girl was just a normal night at a city.

"That felt as refreshing as eating some margareta pizza after a long trip to another country." Giorno says as he stretched in seductive poses.

Giorno then found what appears to be a black seed as he went to it and picked it up. He took a good look at it as it seemed so out worldly. He may need to investigate later as he has other things to do as he shoves the seed into his pockets.

The girl from earlier approaches to the two mobsters and said, "Um… thank you."

Mista grinned and rubbed the girl's head, "It's late at night, you should go home to your parents. They might be worried for you."

"My parents are gone." replied the girl as she began crying, "That monster, it killed them."

Mista bit his lip as he cannot believe of what he just heard. The girl may have survived, but she has no one to turn to now.

"I'm sure they loved you and would be glad that you survived." Mista nervously said.

"Yuma never loved them nor did they love me." replied the girl.

It was a plus that they know that the girl is named Yuma, but what they just heard was just depressing. Giorno, who was trying to stay cool, shuddered at the girl's words. He looked through her eyes as it feels familiar.

The mobster thought to himself, "Those eyes, they are the eyes of a troubled child. One that lacks the essentials of childhood and that is a parent."

The man remembers how his own dad abuses him and he was an outcast as a child. He was lucky that a gangster saved his life after he saved his. This must be God telling him to do it again.

Giorno knelt to Yuma as he wiped her tears, "Yuma, I, Giorno know how it feels. My mother was always never home and my stepfather always beat me. I, Giorno was so afraid of the dark that I, Giorno was afraid of crying. It was until I, Giorno saved a man's life when things got better. He became someone who was the first to care about me. Today, I, Giorno shall do the same for you."

"What do you want to do with me, oni-chan?" asked Yuma.

"How would you like to join my gang? You may need to learn how to speak Italian, but we'll figure something out." offered Giorno.

Mista's jaw dropped, "Are you insane boss?! A life of a gangster is not safe for a child."

"True, but let's see if she has the resolve." Giorno argued as he took out a tip of a golden arrow.

"You are going to use that 'resolve' thing that you usually do?!" cried Mista.

"Yuma, you have a choice to either join my gang or not. The choice is yours. Once you made your choice, there is no turning back. With this arrow, it will give you powers to fight beside me as a **Gangstar**. Do you have the resolve to join my group?" questioned Giorno.

Yuma stood there looking nervous. It was so suddenly that she has to make a choice out of nowhere. Giorno is aware of this and stood there patiently. Yuma took some time to think about it and then swipes the arrow piece from the mob boss.

The arrow then stabs the girl's hand as she think that she cut herself by accident. An astral projection slowly forms behind her as it disappears afterwards. The girl then looks at Giorno with a face of confidence and without tears.

"Yuma has made a resolve, Yuma will join oni-chan to thank him for saving me." declared Yuma.

"We really are alike." Giorno explained, "Welcome to Passione, Yuma. My name is Giorno Giovanna."

Yuma tries to pronounce the man's name, "Gio.. er…"

"Just call me Gio Gio. It's easier that way." offered Giorno.

"Thanks Gio Gio oni-chan. My name is Chitose Yuma." cheered Yuma.

…

 _The next day around 8:30 pm._

"Thank you for letting me in and stay for the night, Kaname-san," Koichi cried, "You're a life saver as the hotels here are so expensive."

"It's fine Hirose-san. You are here for business reasons." said Junko Kaname or Madoka's mother, "You are a so popular with the girls in the **Speedwagon** Foundation."

"Hey now, I'm married." denied Koichi.

"Mama! The bath is ready for you!" said a soft voice.

"Ah, thanks Madoka!" shouted Junko as a girl with pink pigtails walked downstairs.

"Sorry, this is my daughter, Madoka." greeted Junko, "Madoka, this is someone from work, Hirose Koichi."

"Good evening Hirose-san." bowed Madoka.

Koichi bowed back, "It is nice to see you too Kaname-san. You look so cute tonight."

Madoka blushed, "Thank you."

"Sorry, but I must take my bath." apologized Junko as she left to do so.

Madoka bowed to Koichi as she left to go work on homework. The small man was left alone and notice something is odd. He has a hunch that there is something big is up with the girl. Her description also fits with one of the girls that his old friend Josuke encountered a few days ago. She might be useful when the time comes.

…

It was finally 10pm as Koichi sat beside Junko Kaname, waiting for certain people for the meeting. There was a knock on the door as Koichi knows it's them. The people who they called for in the matters of the paranormal in Mitakihara Town.

"I'll get it." said Koichi.

When the small man opens the door, it is the people he expected with one uninvited guest sadly. It consist of Giorno Giovanna, Guido Mista, and Yuma Chitose as ambassadors of the gang, Passione. Koichi looks at Giorno bitterly as they had a history together, read Part 5.

Koichi then sighs as he remembers that another person is not here because he's late. He thought to himself, "Jotaro-san is going to be late again. Probably looking for him at the moment. I'll just wing it."

Giorno asked, "Are you Hirose Koichi from the **Speedwagon** Foundation?"

The man nodded, "Yes and I suppose that you are Giorno Giovanna."

"Obviously. I, Giorno hope you don't mind if my friends can come along. They might be of assistance." replied Giorno.

Koichi sighs, "Might as well. Apparently someone else was suppose to be here, but I guess he is going to be late."

…

On the tables of the Kaname's residence, Junko and Koichi sat next to each other while Giorno and his gang sat on the other side. Koichi had a file in his hand and placed in on the table. Giorno opens it and it was filled with photos and documents regarding the bizarre things that has been happening in Mitakihara Town.

"As you may see here, there were sightings of people going missing and girls with extraordinary powers. I coincidentally encountered one today by the name of Sakura Kyoko." explained Koichi.

"Does this have anything to do with **Stands**?" asked Giorno.

"Not really. We may be dealing with a real life **Sailor Moon** here." confirmed Junko.

"Kyoko also provided me enough information about these supernatural activities in this file and I got some images that can be used as a reference in my phone," added Koichi.

Koichi gave Giorno his phone as the mob boss scrolls through the images. It was mostly photos Kyoko posing like a magical girl, her spear, some grief seeds, her soul gem, and so on. Though the photos on the grief seeds is what caught Giorno's attention. The mob boss took out the seed from earlier as it looked similar to the one in the image.

Koichi looked surprised, "Hah! You found a **grief seed**!"

"It was from some encountered against some monster or a **Stand**." replied Giorno.

"That is also where we found our newest member." Mista chimed in as he gave Yuma a noogie.

Koichi gasped, "From what Sakura-san told me, you get a **grief seed** when you defeat a **witch**."

Giorno sighs, "Not a **Stand** then. It's something new entirely."

"I'm afraid so." Junko said, "Not only that, we also discovered that it may have something to do with aliens and sadly my own daughter. From what we found, they got something planned for her as an energy source for something."

" **Stands** and half naked men I can understand, but magical girls and aliens are too unbelievable" denied Giorno.

"You did encounter these **witches** , did you not?" asked Junko.

"I, Giorno would have to agree. Is that all?" asked Giorno.

"Just one more thing. The reason why I called you here not because I want to give you information, but we need all the help that we can get. We got readings of a bigger threat coming soon and we need to prepare for the worse. I'll have your passport extended if you need it." explained Koichi.

Giorno rubbed his chin and said in a pose, "I, Giorno Giovanna will help you only because I, Giorno want to eradicate these witches after what they have done to Yuma here."

-To be continued-

Epilogue:

"Yare Yare Daze. He got away again." said a man who grips his cap, "I was so close in finding him. Whoever this Kyubey is, I will kill him."

The man looks at his watch and lowers his head, "I can't believe I'm late. Damn it!"


	4. Mahou Shoujo and Jojo

Okuyasu Nijimura is not the smartest person you would know. Though he was smart enough to become a middle school teacher for a senior class. Currently he is teaching homeroom with some major announcements. He is currently wearing a business suit with yen signs all over it with one side representing a million yen and the other side being a billion. Though it is ironic as he's not that rich.

"Listen up ya morons! I got something important to say today. There has been incidences of people going missing. As your teacher, I expect you all to be careful." announced Okuyasu.

"Hai, Nijimura-sensei." replied the students.

Okuyasu then eyed on one of his students who looked sad and silent. That student so happens to be Mami Tomoe, one of his most mature students. Looking a bit worried, he shouted, "Uh Tomoe-san, may I speak with you during break?"

Mami looks up being surprised and said, "Hai, sensei."

"You're not in trouble, just need to talk to ya about something." Okuyasu assured.

…

During break.

Mami is standing in front of Okuyasu as he sat by the teacher's office tables. The girl was sort of afraid of looking at his face from the scars to the delinquent like hair. If there's one thing she can't stand in school is Okuyasu's face sadly. She tries her hardest to be as mature as she picture herself as.

Mami whimpered, "Is there something you need sensei?"

"You seemed under the weather, can you please tell what's wrong? I might not be the smartest person, but I can help. Just keep it simple." answered Okuyasu.

Mami sighed, "Well I have seen many terrible and bizarre things in my life such as my parents death and other hobbies that I do after school. Then there was this man."

Okuyasu's eyes widen with some anger as he cracked his knuckles, "A man you say? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing. I just met him and he just freaked me out. I believe his name was Josuke." replied Mami.

"Josuke?" questioned Okuyasu, "Dah ha ha ha! He's an old friend of mine! Don't worry, he's friendly unless you insult his hair."

Mami thought to herself, "I can see the similarities."

"I'm surprised he came here without visiting me. Then again, he's pretty busy as a doctor. Even after he manages to graduate early." assured Okuyasu.

"I see." agreed Mami.

"Is that all? I felt that there's more to it." Okuyasu said.

Mami answered, "Well, I was just… nevermind."

Okuyasu then crosses his arms, "If there's any problem, I'll help you as much as I can. Even if you didn't ask me too."

"Yes, Nijimura-sensei." bowed Mami.

The girl left the teacher's office as Okuyasu laid back on his chair. He then saw one of the teachers drinking coffee as the teacher looks away. The man knows who this person is and it's none other than his ex-girlfriend, Saotome Kazuko.

Okuyasu fell on his back as the chair he sat on lost balance from him laying back. The man got up quickly as Kazuko shouted, "For the last time, no!"

"But Kazuko, all I said was 'Oh these eggs were half cooked'. I was fine either way, I was prefered it to be fully cooked." Okuyasu cried.

"You are an awful man, Nijimura Okuyasu! I hate you!" screamed the teacher as she left the office.

Okuyasu lowers his head as a random teacher was beside him, patting his back, "Uh don't worry sensei, she's just weird. She does it to all the guys she dates."

"Yeah, but she's the first girl I dated." moaned Okuyasu.

…

Mami Tomoe's soul gem glowed as she knows that trouble is ahead. She followed pursuit to where the witch might be as she was followed by her friends, Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki.

"Remember girls, you are not magical girls yet so I need you to stay safe." reminded Mami.

The two girls nodded as the three of them ended up in an alley where they spotted what seems to be a familiar. Mami changed into her magical girl form as she gloated, "We can't let that thing get away now can we."

Mami summoned a giant cannon and shouted, " **Trio Finale!** "

The big blast speed to eliminate the familiar was getting closer to eliminate it until suddenly a bunch of chains wrapped blocked it. It was as if someone just locked you out of the house. The familiar escaped as Mami recognizes these chains. It was none other than…

"Sakura Kyoko." cursed Mami.

The red haired magical girl appears looking aloof with her giant spear. Kyoko glares at Mami with bitter nostalgia as she said, "Oh it's you again. Still trying to fight for justice again."

Madoka asked Mami, "Who is she?"

"That's Sakura Kyoko, an old apprentice of mine that was lead astray." Mami replied.

"Lead Astray? More like facing the facts." argued Kyoko, "That familiar would give you no grief seeds if you kill it now. Let it kill some people and it can grow into a witch. Then we hit the jackpot."

"You monster! How can you still call yourself a magical girl?" scolded Sayaka who looked really angry.

"Nobody asked you. Now step aside and let actually magical girls do their business." Kyoko mocked as there was a chained barrier separating Madoka and Sayaka.

"Mami-san!" cried Madoka.

"I'll be fine Madoka-san. I have to kick some sense into this girl." said Mami as she summons a bunch of muskets.

Kyoko did a flip and slashes any bullets that came her way. Mami is not that stupid as she has a musket set below Kyoko as it was about to shoot her in the butt. Kyoko has her spear split with chains attached to them as one part of the pole quickly blocked the bullet that was aiming for her ass.

"I never knew you had a raunchy sense of humor." mocked Kyoko.

Mami sighed, "That was not my intention."

Sayaka from a distance from the battle commented, "I got to admit, that was kind of funny."

"Sayaka-chan." Madoka whined.

"What, it really was." Sayaka said.

Mami then threw her musket at Kyoko as she slices with a thrust of her spear. Kyoko was suddenly covered with gunpowder as it flew onto her face. The musket, despite being in half, had it's triggered pulled. The spark lit the gunpowder as it blew up Kyoko's face.

Smoke surrounded the two as Mami can't see what happened to Kyoko. Mami worries that she might have gone overboard by accident. As a senior, she has to make sure this was the right thing to do. Though this was something she slowly regretted as she only acted upon instinct. Mami only hoped that Kyoko is barely alive.

"KYOKO!" cried Mami as she lost her posture.

Despite their difference, Mami does worry for Kyoko as she does not have the will to kill a magical girl. An emissary of justice would never do such a thing. Even if the magical girl is willing to harm others for her selfish gains.

"Damn, Mami-san can't see." explained Sayaka.

Madoka's eyes widen and screamed, "Mami-san! Look out."

It was too late as a slithering spear thrust into Mami's shoulder, creating a large wound that almost amputate Mami's arm. The smoke cleared up a bit as all everyone can see is a scarred up magical girl. Kyoko had soot all over her face with some blood would dripping from her skin. She was barely standing, but she was strong enough to lift up her spear.

"Looks like this is the end, old friend." lamented Kyoko.

Mami begs, "Kyoko, are you willing to kill a magical girl?"

"I don't know. What about that stunt you just pulled?" asked Kyoko.

"It was by instinct." denied Mami.

Kyoko prepares her final slash through Mami's body, "Tell that to Satan when you get to hell."

Before Kyoko can do that, suddenly someone shouted, " **ZA HAND-O!** "

Kyoko looks in front of her and saw a man who manages to make her barrier disappear. It was a man with a scarred up face and in a dollar themed business suit. Mami saw her savior as she cannot believe who it was.

It was none of that Mami's homeroom teacher Okuyasu Nijimura as he poses by bending down and flexing his arms. Behind him is a white humanoid being with blue football armor and a right hand with a bumpy palm. It had a dollar and yen sign on it's towel like drape and spikes on it's armor. Despite the fact they are not **Stand** Users, the girls can see the **Stand**.

"So that's why you seemed down. You're a part time super hero. I'm one myself back in high school." Okuyasu grinned.

"Oh no." moaned Mami, "It's going to get weird again."

 **Okuyasu Nijimura**

 **Stand Name: The Hand**

 **Ability: Elimination with its right hand**

 **Destruction: B**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: D**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: C**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

"Who the f*ck are you and why do you have a **Stand** like this guy I know?" questioned Kyoko.

"Me, I'm just a teacher who cares a lot about his students." replied Okuyasu as he then notices something, "Say, you look familiar. I think I saw you in a photo."

Okuyasu took out his phone and look at his pictures until he hits jackpot, "Oh yeah."

The man points at Kyoko, "You're that magical girl Koichi met! He told me that you aren't the brightest one, but I never expect you to be a big pile of sh*t!"

"So there are more of you weirdos around here. I thought it was just that guy." shouted Kyoko, "F*ck this, I'll just have to kill you!"

"Let's see you try!" roared Okuyasu as his **Stand** , **The Hand** , rush towards the girl as he charged forward.

Suddenly, they stopped. Between the two was the raven haired girl that we all know in love.

"Homura-chan!" cried Madoka.

Kyoko hissed, "What's the big deal?"

"I suggest you to not pick a fight with me if you value your life." Homura explained.

"Another one." complained Okuyasu as he scratched his head, "This is becoming too confusing. What is going on?"

Homura stares at Okuyasu, "You, this is none of your business. I suggest you stay out of it."

Okuyasu stands up like a big guy, "No can do kid! If someone were to harm my..."

Suddenly the teacher finds himself being elbowed in the gut by Homura in an instant. It's as if Homura can freeze time. Who knew? Kyoko flinched a bit from seeing what Homura is capable of doing.

"Nani! Could she freeze time like Jotaro-san?" thought Okuyasu before he was knocked out unconscious.

Mami tries to crawl to Okuyasu, "Sensei! I'm so sorry to get you into this!"

Suddenly the senior magical girl was knocked out of conscious from blood loss as she changed back to her normal school uniform. Madoka gave a shriek as Sayaka comforts her by holding onto her. Homura stares at Madoka with intense fury.

The raven haired girl scolded her, "How many times do I have to repeat myself? You see what type of world you will be living in if you become a magical girl."

Madoka hangs onto Sayaka more as Homura approaches them closer. Kyoko, afraid of Homura's ruthlessness, decides to ditch the place. She has no business here anymore so what's the point.

As Homura is in front of Madoka up front, she was about to say something until suddenly she felt herself being shot onto the chest. The bullet did not bothered her much, but it did hurt a bit. She looked around and saw two large men with a muscular **Stand** behind them. The **Stand** just dropped his position of shooting his bullet with a snap of his finger.

The man beside Josuke wore a long black, gold, and green coat with a cap and an undershirt. There was a chain hanging on the side of his collar like a delinquent would wear. His clothing seems to have a star motif as a symbol for his hat, his undershirt and so on.

"It's you again and you brought company." cursed Homura, "Higashikata Josuke."

"It's **great** to see you again as I would say, but sadly I can't." said Josuke, "Jotaro-san here just so happen to spot you by accident."

The man beside him held onto his cap, "So this is the magical girl you've been telling me about."

"Yeah." replied Josuke as he saw Okuyasu on the ground unconscious. He then looks at Homura and grunts, "What did you do to him?"

"He was in the way." Homura said emotionlessly.

"I never knew you were this bad!" cried Josuke, "I thought you were a decent person."

"To be frank, I'm just here for Kaname Madoka." Jotaro said as he looks at the pink haired girl, "You got a good mother raising you. She told me and other **Stand** Users from the **Speedwagon** Foundation to watch over you. She knows there is something up and she was right all along."

Homura flinches as she stated, "There can only be one person that can protect Kaname Madoka and it would be me. You two should stay out of this."

"And what if we don't?" Jotaro questioned.

Homura brushes her hair, "I will kill you. Now stay away from the girl. You don't know what you are getting yourselves into."

Jotaro moves his cap sideways as he explained, "I don't know what is going on, but something tells me that I can't trust you. I know you are going to do something with Kaname Madoka and I won't allow it."

"You don't understand. I'm trying to protect Madoka." Homura replied angrily.

"Really, I don't see you doing your job correctly." Jotaro noticed.

Homura bit her lip and cried, "Kaname Madoka must never become a magical girl! I do not want anyone else getting involved or else… it wouldn't benefit you at all."

"Yare Yare Daze, you're trying to sound like hot sh*t when you are still a kid. I've seen lots of weird things in my day and none of this is even close to a time stopping vampire and a serial killer with a hand fetish." Jotaro grunted.

Madoka stood up to break up the fight, "Um, I'm thankful that you to care about me, but how about we don't argue about it."

Homura brushes off her hair as she said, "Fine, I don't wish to fight you people at the moment anyways."

Homura walks away as Jotaro sighs, "Yare Yare Daze."

Josuke rushed to heal up Okuyasu and Mami with **Crazy Diamond** as Sayaka went to see if they are alright. Madoka was overwhelmed with what just happened as she was confronted with Jotaro.

Madoka looks up at Jotaro and said, "Um, thank you."

"It's fine. At least we have someone to get more information about this whole magical girl business. You don't mind answering some questions, do you? Don't worry, I won't bite." Jotaro explained.

"Not at all, but I want to know what is going on with you." stated Madoka.

"I'm just here to investigate the paranormal in this town. Apparently it has something to do with magical girls. We just want to prevent any more lives being lost." Jotaro answered Madoka's concerns.

Madoka sighs, "Looks like I need to have a big talk with you and mama tonight."

-To be Continued-

Epilogue:

Homura is sitting in her house, worried and frighten at the events that took place today. None of this is happening in the previous timelines. Why now? There was Oriko, but now muscular men.

"I get that there maybe some changes in each timeline, but this is ridiculous." moaned Homura.

…

 **Notes: I updated chapter 1 for the record as it may be different as to show that magical girls and girls with potential can see Stands.**


	5. This is not right

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Jotaro-san."

"Yare Yare, to think you play a role in all of this."

Madoka Kaname is sitting by a table, facing Jotaro Kujo and her mother who are getting some information about the past few days. Junko looked rather relieved, but afraid at the same time. Jotaro has a recorder at hand which he turns off afterwards.

"Honestly Madoka, I did tell you to tell me anything. Even if something like this happens." complained Junko.

"Sorry mama. I was just afraid that you won't believe me." Madoka confessed.

"I work for a company that investigates the paranormal. You would think that I would have believe in things like this." Junko said, "I mean, it's my life to deal with things like that. I went to university and I could have sworn I told you about that and…"

Jotaro exploded, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!"

Junko blushed, "Sorry."

The thing about Jotaro Kujo is that he hates many things. One of them is girls talking too much or screaming. The strangest part is that girls often blush and do as he says when this happens. Then again, that's Jojo for you.

Madoka blushed, "So um, what do you want me to do?"

"Basic Hamon training." suggested Junko, "It's something that **Speedwagon** agents have to learn unless you are a **Stand** user."

"We need everyone to be able to defend themselves against any odd situation and learning some Hamon is the best defense against **Stands** if you don't have one." Jotaro explained, "We don't want to repeat the events of 1987 or 1999 where the agents were defenseless."

"What is Hamon?" asked Madoka.

"To put it simply, breathing sunlight kung fu. Apparently it can strengthen a person's body and enables them to fight vampires or the undead." answered Junko, "Though for now it just makes you stronger."

"I'll do it!" Madoka exclaimed, "I want to be able to help Mami-san fight witches and actually be worth something."

Junko smiled, "You're not worthless, though you need to learn Hamon whether you like it or not just to defend yourself in all of this."

"It will be rough so don't be complaining. I just hate seeing girls cry." Jotaro said as he lowers his cap, "Though on the bright side, I enlisted your friend Miki Sayaka to do the same. At least you won't do it alone."

"I'll do my best." Madoka said.

…

Okuyasu stretched as he saw Mami sitting on a couch. They are at the Kaname's residence at the moment as it the base of operations for the **Speedwagon** agents. The teacher decides to break the silence as he said.

"Oi, you okay?"

Mami looked at her teacher, "Yes sensei."

"I can't believe that you're a magical girl this whole time. Life must have been rough." Okuyasu explained, "I remember when I was in high school, me, Josuke, and the others had to go after some serial killer in our town. His name was Kira Yoshikage and he was also a **Stand** user. It was a pretty insane time of my life."

"That thing, a **Stand** , you have one too?" asked Mami.

" **The Hand** , yes." Okuyasu said as his **Stand** appears before him.

"To be honest, I find **Stands** to be too weird." Mami moaned.

"Coming from the girl who wears a dress in battle." Okuyasu mocked.

"Sensei! That's not funny." Mami cried.

"Sorry." Okuyasu apologies, "Though everything you told us, it was useful. We at least know about Kyubey and what the little bastard has been doing."

"What? What will you do to him?" asked Mami.

"I know he's a friend of yours, but Jotaro-san and some of us were tracking him down for a while." Okuyasu explained, "The thing is, we need to kill him."

"No! Kyubey means no harm! He saved my life." Mami begged.

"Looks like I need to tell you something from the past about Jotaro-san's daughter." Okuyasu sighs.

…

It's the year 2002 in America. Little Jolyne Cujoh is waiting for her father to come home. Her father, Jotaro Kujo, is rarely home because of work. Her mother is busy cleaning up the little girl stares at the window.

"I wish papa was home more often." wished the little girl.

"I can make that possible" said a voice.

"Huh, who's there?" asked Jolyne.

Suddenly a white space ferret spatted onto the window as it manages to speak without opening it's mouth, "Hello, my name is Kyubey and I would like you to make a contract with me to become a magical girl."

"Kawaii." cried Jolyne, "Oh, by the way, what do you mean by magical girl?"

"You have the potential to become a magical girl. Someone with the power to fight witches that is causing harm to your society. In exchange, I must grant you a wish." assured Kyubey.

"Really! Can I wish for my papa to be home more often?!" cried Jolyne.

"You have enough potential to make it so." exclaimed Kyubey.

"Then… I wish my papa would have more time for me!" wished the girl.

"Your wish is granted." replied Kyubey as he uses his ears to reach into the girl as he slowly pops out an egg like gem with the color yellow and green.

In the next hour, Jolyne has her wish granted. Her father is home often as his investigation against the man named Enrico Pucci has ended when he found the man mysterious dead. There has not been too many serious cases in both his job as a marine biologist and a secret agent so he is often home for his daughter.

Joylne on the other hand has other things to do when her dad is not home. She would go on to fight witches as a magical girl. She would spend after school patrolling around town. Though she has to give up her fabulous Araki look and ended up looking like a Madoka character instead.

Though one day…

"Aw man, my soul gem is getting darker and there aren't any witches around." complained Jolyne.

"I'm sorry Jolyne. This is an inevitable fate of every magical girl." pitied Kyubey.

"Would I lose my powers?" asked Jolyne.

"In a way, yes." answered Kyubey.

"At least I get my wish granted after all." lamented Jolyne.

Suddenly the doors opens and Jolyne saw her father, "Papa!"

"Ah Jolyne, you doing well?" said Jotaro.

"Yeah, I was just talking to my friend Kyubey, but he's gone for some reason." said Jolyne who was surprised to see the thing disappear.

"Kyubey?" asked Jotaro.

"He's this little space ferret that I made a contract with so that you can come home often." Jolyne explained. "Hmm, maybe he's busy."

"Something is not right here." Jotaro raised an eyebrow, "What sort of contract?"

"Well, he grants me a wish and I become a magical girl." replied Jolyne as she whips out her soul gem and transform.

The girl now wore a dress that has a butterfly motif with shades of blue and green. It looks as if the butterflies were not only a part of the girl, but the girl is one herself. Jotaro only looked at his daughter with suspicion.

The little magical girl looks up to her father and ask, "What's wrong papa?"

"Oh… uh. I'm just worried." answered Jotaro, "You have been telling me stories of you being a magical girl, but I never realized that there was a contract involved. I'm sorry for not asking."

"Don't worry, I'm good as a golden wind." cheered Jolyne until suddenly she looked as if she had a heart attack.

Jotaro ran to his daughter, "Are you alright?!"

Jolyne's eyes were suddenly blank as she reverts back to her fabulous self. Suddenly the home was shifted into an LSD world. Everything went bizarre around Jotaro as he finds himself with monsters and familiars, all butterfly themed.

"Yare Yare Daze, how will I explain this to my wife? I got to go find Jolyne." Jotaro moan with some anger in his tone.

As the butterflies went after the Jojo, a blue half naked man appear beside Jotaro as it roared while punching the familiars.

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

All the familiars vanish as a bigger butterfly appears. It spews out string that caught Jotaro's arm as the man poses to express his shock. It was very sticky as the man had a hard time getting himself out of it. Before he knows it, the giant butterfly was about to slam onto him with it's rapid kicking feet.

"I can't believe I have to use it." complained Jotaro, " **Star Platinum: Za Warudo!"**

 **Jotaro Kujo**

 **Stand Name: Star Platinum: Za Warudo**

 **Ability: Fast Precision and Stopping Time**

 **Destruction: A**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: C**

 **Durability: E**

 **Precision: A**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

Before the butterfly can land a hit onto the man, time simply stood still. The string was solid as Jotaro has his **Stand, Star Platinum: Za Warudo** , punch and destroy it like ice.

"I don't know what this thing is, but it pissed me off." Jotaro grunted.

Jotaro's **Stand** rose above his master as he delivery a killing rush attack.

 **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

"Toki wa Ugokidasu (Time shall resume)" Jotaro said.

In an instant, everything exploded. The giant butterfly felt all the punches that Jotaro gave her as there were holes that are molds of a fist spread all over it's body. It wailed as it was dying and disappearing.

Jotaro saw his home returning to normal as he saw his wife come in looking worried.

"What's going on?" asked Jotaro's wife as she saw Jolyne unconscious, "JOLYNE!"

The two parents went to their daughter as they check for a pulse, nothing. They felt nothing. Jotaro's wife was panicking as Jotaro himself lowers his cap. He saw what looks like a seed besides his daughter's body as he picks it up and took a good look at it.

"I need to have a word with this Kyubey. I don't know what he did, but…" thought Jotaro as all he cared about for the moment was his daughter.

…

"No way." cried Mami.

"I don't know exactly. The details was kind of fuzzy as Jotaro only told me what his wife and daughter said." explained Okuyasu.

Mami in a state of shock took out her soul gem as she clutches it into hand. Trying to destroy it.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" asked the teacher.

"If what you said is true, I have to die. I… I don't want to become a witch." cried Mami.

Okuyasu grabbed Mami's hand and made the girl drop her soul gem, " **STOP**! I don't know if this is true, but we still need your help! You are the only magical girl we have in contact! Since you got connections with this Kyubey, we can somehow make sure if anything I said is true."

"You're right." Mami cringed, "It might be a misunderstanding."

"Say, need me to drive you home." offered Okuyasu, "I bet your parents are worried."

"My parents are dead, sensei." corrected Mami.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." apologized Okuyasu.

"Don't worry. I never expected you to know anyways." Mami said.

"Maybe you got some relatives?" asked Okuyasu.

"I don't sadly." Mami replied, "I sort of live alone, but that's okay."

The teacher looks at his student with more concern, "How about you stay at my place? It's good to have some company."

Mami hesitated as she quickly replied, "No thanks! I don't want to be a bother."

"I insist. My pops like some company too where I live." assured Okuyasu.

"If you say so." Mami sighs.

…

Kyoko was at the arcade playing on a dancing simulator. The song was Connect by ClariS as Kyoko was flawless in her steps. Then suddenly someone approaches to her, but that did not stop the girl from reaching the high score.

"I never knew you were that type of girl."

"What do ya want, Koichi?" asked Kyoko with an angry tone of voice.

"Why are you willing to let so many people die just so you can get grief seeds? That goes against everything a magical girl stands for." scolded Koichi.

"Can it twerp! This is the real world and it works like a food chain. Familiars eat the humans, familiars turn into **witches** , and we magical girls slay the **witches** for the grief seed. Get it?" Kyoko explained.

"You disgust me. I am here to warn you that if you dare do anything suspicious, I will find out and go after you." warned the little man.

"Whatever bro. Just stay out of my way and we're cool." Kyoko answered.

Koichi does not look like he wants to joke around as he summons his **Stand** to prove his point.

" **Act three."**

 **Echoes** then thrust his arms forward at Kyoko as he made the girl slip. Kyoko fell flat on her back just as the song ended. At least she got a perfect and high score. The girl gritted her teeth at the man as she shouted, "Oh so you wanna play rough huh?"

"That was only a warning." Koichi stated, "I don't want to see you causing harm to this town ever again, but you are welcome to help us."

"You bastard." spat Kyoko.

Koichi then felt pain on his neck as if he just broke his back. The last thing he saw was dark raven hair before he was knocked out. Kyoko got up and said, "It's you again."

"I would like to make a bargain with you." offered Homura Akemi.

-To be continued-

 **Notes: Since school is coming soon for me, I might not be able to write much chapters. Though I will do my best.**


	6. What is wrong with you?

"Welcome to my place. Hope you feel comfortable." welcomed Okuyasu.

Mami regretted coming over and accepting her teacher's hospitality. Despite how she never wanted to be alone, she would never wanted to visit her fabulous teacher. The apartment is a mess as if it was from a haunted house. Then again, the place looked run down to begin with so the teacher might have lived here because it's cheap.

Mami then eyed on something so terrifying that she may confuse it for a familiar. It appears as a green pile of splooge with a beak in a barely humanoid shape. Mami whimpers as Okuyasu pats his student on the back.

"Oh that's my dad. He used to be normal, but something about stem cells and selling his soul turned him into this." Okuyasu explained.

Mami bowed and said, "It is nice to meet you Nijimura-san."

The green little monster growled with joy as it went up to Mami and hugged her leg like a child seeing his mother after school. Mami shrieked as she is losing her cool while Okuyasu starts having feelings of regret.

"Hmm, maybe I should've have invited her here. The place still looks messy." noticed Okuyasu.

"Nya."

"Oh **Stray Cat**. I almost forgot about you." noticed Okuyasu.

The man was referring to the hybrid of a cat and plant that is living with him. It has a bud for a head and the stem and leaves that form a cat like body. It is currently resting on a pot.

This in turn made Mami faint from the moment the girl laid her eyes on the creature.

 **Stray Cat**

 **Stand Name: Stray Cat (They decided to name the cat after his Stand)**

 **Ability: Shoot bubbles of compressed air and it does hurt.**

 **Quick Background history: Stray Cat was literally a random cat that died and resurrected as a plant monster because of the Stand.**

 **Destruction: B**

 **Speed: E**

 **Range: Within line of sight**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: E**

 **Developmental Potential: C**

…

Jotaro was in a taxi to the Mitakihara Grand Hotel as that is the place he will stay for the investigation. He looked tired, but tries to keep his tough attitude the whole time. Though suddenly his phone rang as he saw it was from Koichi. He picked it up and only heard his colleague scream.

"Jotaro-san! I think that girl Sakura Kyoko is working with some other magical girl. I had a talk with her and for some reason this other girl knocked me out!" cried Koichi.

"What did you see before that?" asked the Jojo.

Koichi answered, "A girl with long raven hair! Wait, it might be…"

"Damn, those two are bad news and there is a chance that they may create an alliance to get rid of us." Jotaro thought before he interrupted Koichi, "Koichi, just watch your back and warn the others. I get the feeling that I am being watched."

Jotaro looked out of the window as he saw what seems to be Homura and Kyoko standing from afar in their magical girl outfit.

"Taxi, might we stop here." Jotaro said.

…

"Question, are you really sure you are a magical girl of word?" asked Kyoko.

Homura nodded, "Yes. I will leave this town after we defeat Walpurgisnacht, but you have to run your end of the deal."

"Fine, I won't kill Madoka and help you out." moaned Kyoko, "And why do we have to fight this werido?"

"I have a hunch that he might get in the way. I cannot allow anyone that I can't trust be involved in this." Homura said.

"Is that so?"

Homura and Kyoko looked back to see Jotaro standing before them with an angry and neutral face. Homura kept her cool while Kyoko readies her spear.

"If it's about your little friend, blame Homes here." Kyoko snapped.

Homura stares at Kyoko for the nickname and putting the blame on her.

"I just want to tell you to quit your sh*t and go home. You're in our way." scolded Jotaro.

"I was going to say the same thing without the vulgar language." sighed Homura, "You don't know what you are dealing with."

"Don't give me that crap. I'm just doing my job investigating supernatural activities around here." stated Jotaro.

"Oh, playing hero like Mami." scoffed Kyoko.

"This is my last warning, don't get yourself involved in this. We are dealing an unimaginable force that I doubt you can defeat." warned Homura.

"I dealt with a hundred year old vampire so it's nothing new. Then again, my grandfather did dealt with four giant half naked vampires back in the war." Jotaro taunted.

Homura had enough, "You leave me no choice."

The raven haired magical girl stopped time as she was about to knock Jotaro out like she did with Koichi, but something was off. The moment she was about to strike the man, she saw an arm pop out and punches her arm to the point that it bends unnaturally.

 **ORA!**

"You can stop time too. How convenient." Jotaro noted.

Homura was surprised to see Jotaro moving as time is frozen. She fixed her arm as if it was normal as Jotaro looked surprised. Homura's arm just got back to normal minus the damage on her sleeves.

Jotaro observed, "You are just like the vampire I faced. I guessed I underestimated you."

"You… what do you plan to do with Kaname Madoka? Knowing organizations such as yours, are you going to confine her? Perhaps get rid of her for her potential." questioned Homura.

"No, none of that. We plan on letting her train in combating these strange events." Jotaro responded, "From the looks of things, you seem tense. Are you surprised that I was almost as strong as you?"

"No! That's not it! You must leave Kaname Madoka out of this!" demanded Homura.

"She's already in this mess. All I provide is a means of defending herself." Jotaro explained.

Homura hesitated a bit as she took a deep breath as time resumes. Kyoko looked around the two with some confusion as Homura stated, "As long as Madoka does not become a magical girl or any harms comes to her, I will not get in the way. Though that does not mean I will work with you."

"Fine." noted Jotaro as he walked away.

"What was that about?" asked Kyoko.

"I think we made a truce. I only hope he keeps his word." Homura explained.

…

"GOOD!" screamed Okuyasu.

He, his father, and pet cat plant were drinking some of Mami's tea that she made with whatever she can muster in the home. The girl was afraid of being in a room with the three freaks of nature, but she knows they mean well.

"Sorry you had to make tea for us." apologized Okuyasu.

Okuyasu's father cheered while **Stray Cat** purred. Mami thought to herself, "I just don't want to imagine how he cooks."

"It's no problem. I did mention that I insist to show how thankful I am for letting me stay with for the night." said Mami.

"Well just make yourself at home for the night then, but I just want to warn you that my dad and **Stray Cat** seems to take a liking to you." Okuyasu warned.

Mami then saw the two abomination of life cuddle by Mami like a child would as the magical girl has no idea on whether or not she should be happy of afraid. She was just glad they won't kill her, she hoped.

…

Jotaro sat outside the patio, smoking his fifth cigarette. He is aware how sensitive the girls are so he won't force them to get Kyubey here. He knows that Kyubey is aware of him and is on the run as we speak. At the same time, he wants to have a talk with the space ferret once and for all after years of searching.

"I was so close, but these magical girls. They just make things to weird." sighed Jotaro, "This is why I hate Sailor Moon."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as the man put out the flame on his cigarette and got up to open the door. When he got there, it was simply Josuke who just waved hello.

"Yo Jotaro-san." greeted Josuke.

"What do you want?" asked Jotaro.

"I just want to make sure if you are doing fine. I get this hunch that you are slowly becoming more tense after… that." Josuke explained.

"It's fine Josuke. I don't mind if you talk about Jolyne. It sort of comforts me." Jotaro assured, "It's not like I have PTSD."

Josuke then prepares to leave, "I see. Well, see ya then. Don't be smoking too much. I can smell that tobacco all over you."

The fourth Jojo left Jotaro alone as he closed the door. He looked down as his heart felt heavy. He thought maybe Josuke is right that he is becoming more stressed than usual. Then suddenly he heard some words that he does not wish to hear again.

 _MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!_

"DIOOOOOOO!" screamed Jotaro as he summons **Star Platinum** only to find nothing.

The man took a deep breath as he thought, "Yare Yare Daze. I really do need a break. Maybe after I talk to this Kyubey tomorrow."

...

After school, Madoka and Sayaka were at the backyard of Madoka's home near her father's garden. They wore their Gym clothes while Junko wore a jumpsuit to train the girls in Hamon or the way of the Ripple. Also there was frog that was sitting on a stone floating on a bucket of water beside the woman.

"Alright! This form of martial arts not only involves physical strength, but mostly spiritual posing and breathing to unleash the power of the sun." explained Junko, "Now here's sample of what I expect you girls be able to do."

Junko breaths intensely as yellow lightning spreads throughout her arms. She punched the frog as the frog was unharmed, but the stone was split in two. Madoka and Sayaka saw massive amount of waves rushed through the bucket with the frog hopping away.

"You can do a bunch of odd things with Hamon and heck Mr. Joestar, my mentor, had done even weirder things with it." explained the woman.

"That's so amazing, mama." praised Madoka.

"What else is there to it?" asked Sayaka.

"For now we need to get you girls be able to conduct Hamon first." Junko answered as she sticks out her pinky and thrusts it into the abdomen of the girls while breathing intensely.

Madoka suddenly felt a rush of energy flow through her as the pain of her mother's surprise attack starts to numb. The pink haired girl only stumbled back as she saw Sayaka on the ground groaning.

Junko looks at Sayaka and said, "Whoops, must have jabbed the wrong spot.. Let me try it again."

"Please no." begged Sayaka, but it was too late as Junko did it multiple times until she got it right.

"Now let the training begin!" cheered Junko as she tried to pose only to break her back.

"Mama! Are you okay?" asked Madoka with a worried look.

"Yeah, you have to get used to posing a lot since it's a thing with Hamon." replied Junko as she suffers from her aching back, "Sadly I was never good in posing."

…

"Just force it out and let's see what it can do." advised Giorno.

The mafia gang Passione are by an alley to train Yuma in using her **Stand**. The girl stood there while concentrating in getting out her **Stand** as a cat like being emerges out of her. It paws moved as if it was trying to escape to get some air after being in a box for too long.

Giorno and Mista stared in fear as they were disgusted and afraid of what Yuma's **Stand** looks like. It slowly emerges as it finally came out beside Yuma. The two were speechless as it was more frightening than **Purple Haze** , a **Stand** that belong to an old friend of theirs.

It's a cute looking cat that is panda colored. It stood on it's feet as it is sort of humanoid, but it is more feline. It danced beside its master as Yuma chuckled for how cute it was. To Giorno and Mista, it was the most horrifying thing they saw.

Giorno tries to muster up his courage, "Let's see what your **Stand** can do."

Yuma pointed at a trash can from afar as the Stand flew to it and struggled to punch the can. Suddenly the trash can was being fixed up despite being smashed occasionally. It is as if it was being destroyed by the **Stand's** strength and then fix immediately by the **Stand's** ability.

Giorno concluded, "Based on what I am seeing, your **Stand** can heal and fix things. It is also long range which is something we really need. Though combat seems questionable."

"Is that good?" asked Yuma.

Giorno nodded, "Your **Stand** is very useful. **Gold Experience Requiem** is short ranged while Mista's **Sex Pistol** can only go as far as a bullet can go. Yours on the other hand seem to be able to go far."

"YAY! I can help GioGio-oniichan now!" cheered Yuma.

Giorno could not help, but smile while Mista was biting his own teeth. The man asked, "So what do we name this thing?"

" **Panda Neko**!" cheered Yuma, "It looks like a cat and a panda."

"I get the feeling that it's from an anime." guessed Giorno, "And the name does not seem like a music reference."

(Fun fact: It is indeed as I based it on the anime Hanamaru Kindergarten where there is a literally mascot named the Panda Neko.)

Mista sighed, "Just bring up the stats already."

 **Yuma Chitose**

 **Stand Name: Panda Neko**

 **Ability: Heal and fix things**

 **Destruction: B**

 **Speed: D**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: E**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

…

"Oh man, it was rough today." whined Sayaka.

The blue haired girl was in a bath after a long day of training. Even though she did better than Madoka, she felt exhausted. Who knew that there is something worse than boot camp because at least posing like a supermodel was not a thing.

"All that breathing burns my throat and the posing really cracked my back." complains Sayaka, "And then there's Josuke-san comment."

Sayaka remembers him saying, " _If you can't pose or breath properly, you can't use Hamon. That's kind of what my old man told me on how Hamon worked._ "

The girl took a deep breath as she signs until suddenly the bubbles in her tub started to rumble. Suddenly it shot out a bunch of bubbles that acted like bullets, smashing things around the bathtub. Sayaka saw her hand engulfed with yellow lightning and remembers how water conducts Hamon.

"Hmm, maybe this could be useful." thought Sayaka as she breaths intensely again and touch the bubbles.

The bubbles then thrust forward like bullets as the water in the tub were creating ripples of waves. Sayaka then saw something that just gave her an idea.

"Kaname-san did mention that liquids can conduct Hamon. Maybe I should practice with soap bubbles more." noted Sayaka as she then looks around the bathroom, "Right after I fix this."

…

-To Be Continued-

 **Notes: For some reason I felt the story in this chapter is messy, but there is some stuff that I want to reveal to you guys. Though I hope this is not a bother to you all.**


	7. Being Meguca is suffering

Even Homura Akemi needs to go to the supermarket. She is currently rolling a shopping cart to get some food for the week. She had all the vegetables she needs with some meat on the side. Now she is planning to find some snacks to keep her sanity.

"Maybe I should get some cheese." thought Homura as she walked to the aisle that may have it.

When she reached to the aisle, she heard a scream. There were some people staring at what seems to be a white haired girl grabbing a box of cheese and stuffing it into her mouth.

"It's a ghost!"

"The cheese is haunted!"

Homura has no idea what was going on as she went to the girl and decided to scold her. That was a reasonable thing she thought she can do.

"Hey! You shouldn't be eating cheese here unless you pay for it." scolded Homura.

The girl glares at her as if she knows Homura. The girl then replied, "It's you again."

"Have we met before?" asked Homura.

"Yes. Yes we have. You were the one who murdered me along with a man named Higashikata Josuke." answered the girl while nibbling on her cheese.

Homura's eyes widen, but she remained her postured. Everyone stepped back, thinking that Homura can deal with this "ghost" or haunted cheese.

"That girl, who is she talking to?"

"I think she's talking to a spirit. She might be those special people."

"Maybe she can calm the ghost down."

Homura ignores the people as she stares at the girl, "To see a spirit of a witch is something new, but you must go away nevertheless, Charlotte."

"Call me Nagisa. I prefer to be called that." demanded the girl.

Homura changed into her magical girl form as everybody ran away, even the workers. The girl froze time before Nagisa can make a move. Homura then places a bomb and jumped back as time resumes. It was a direct hit as the bomb exploded, knocking down the shelves like dominos.

However, Nagisa is still standing.

"How?" thought Homura.

"I told you. You and Josuke killed me. You cannot kill what has been killed." Nagisa said ominously.

"Is that so?" asked Homura a she immediately brought out her tommy gun.

The ringing sound of bullets all aim at Nagisa, but the ghost just stood there without flinching. Nagisa just acts as it was a bit ticklish as the bullets went through her. She gave a soft giggle as Homura gritted her teeth.

"Do you honestly think that you can beat me?" giggled Nagisa, "I am already dead! All you can do is tickle me. Now die Akemi Homura!"

Nagisa charge forward as aims to grab Homura's soul gem. Homura slide to the side as Nagisa went after her. The magical girl quickly froze time and made for the exit of the store. She needs another plan. This was no witch, but a dead one. One that demands vengeance.

When Homura tries to get out, she felt a barrier that is keeping her in. Time suddenly returned as Homura is surrounded by a bunch of girls that look transparent. They all went for Homura with a look of hunger.

…

"Kaname-san. I want to show you something." asked Sayaka.

Sayaka is in Madoka's backyard with Madoka and her mother. They are practicing Hamon for the second time. Junko saw Sayaka with some soap with her as well as Sayaka's hands looking a bit wet. Sayaka also set up what looks like soda cans as if she is using them for bowling.

"Sure, is it something you developed last night?" asked Junko.

"Yeah. Remember how you said that there are somethings that conducts Hamon? I somehow got something that might be my signature technique." said Sayaka.

Sayaka too a deep breath as she then wave her hands as bubbles spread out like a machine gun. Each of the bubbles lethally shot every soda can into oblivion as Junko and Madoka stare in amazement.

"What do you think?" asked Sayaka.

"That's so cool Sayaka-chan!" cheered Madoka.

Junko nodded, "I'm impressed, but there is still some lack of discipline and control with your Hamon. You got the power, but now you need to learn how to use it."

"Yes, ma'am." agreed Sayaka.

"Now today lesson is going to be about that too." explained Junko, "You two must remember that these witches might go after you more due to your interactions with Mami. Learning Hamon is the best thing we can think of as a source of defense."

"Hai." answered both Madoka and Sayaka.

Junko then pointed at what looks like an oily wall by Madoka's home, "Today, you two are to climb up onto the roof with only Hamon."

Junko then pulled a menacing look, "And you are not allowed to leave until you do so."

Madoka and Sayaka shrieked at Junko's look until the woman giggled, "Got you!"

"That was not funny mama." complained Madoka.

"Sorry, but in all seriousness I need you two to finish this as soon as possible. My husband does not appreciate the oil dripping onto the plants." chuckled Junko, "At least it's not like what Mr. Joestar faced when he was young."

"How so?" asked Sayaka.

"To put it this way, it's bigger than this house and the old man climbed for about three days without eating or sleeping." answered Junko.

"Wow, whoever this Joseph Joestar is, he's pretty cool." said Madoka.

"Alright then, get going ladies. It's going to be your worst day ever." cheered Junko.

…

Mami Tomoe is home alone again and at the moment she prefer it that way. After being in her teacher's home, she has been having nightmares of that think Okuyasu called a father touching her. Then the sight of plants gives her a creepy feeling that it is alive and catlike. Being a magical girl is enough, but to get herself involved with fabulous people is too much.

Kyubey came by the window as Mami greeted the abomination home, "Welcome home Kyubey."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Mami. Things has been odd ever since the **Speedwagon** Foundation got involved." answered Kyubey.

"Say, they were looking for you, but I understand why you don't want to talk to them when I called for you. They probably might do something to you." Mami addressed.

"Oh. Did they do something to you?" asked Kyubey.

"Sort of." Mami squirmed as she remembers the odd night with her teacher, "I would rather not explain."

"I understand." agreed Kyubey.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mami told Kyubey, "Wait here, I will try to make it quick."

Mami ran to the door and opens it. However the person in front of her made her face turn into a scared frown like the time when she was almost eaten by the witch from episode 3. It was Jotaro Kujo and Okuyasu Nijimura who posed as they greeted Mami.

"Sup Mami, Jotaro wants to know if Kyubey is here." greeted Okuyasu, "Also sorry for telling him of where you live."

"It's fine, but are you going to do something to Kyubey?" asked Mami.

"No. I just have some questions." Jotaro bluntly answered.

Mami looked behind her, "Kyubey, there someone here for you."

Suddenly the space ferret appears sitting on a chair near the front door, "You called."

"What the f*ck?! That thing looks creepy!" bellowed Okuyasu.

Mami thought to herself, "You're one to talk."

Jotaro moves his cap to the side slightly, "After all of these years, I finally found you."

"Please ask away." offered Kyubey.

"First off, do you remember the girl, Jolyne Cujoh?" asked Jotaro.

Mami was shocked that the man would ask a personal question like that. She remembered Okuyasu telling her about Jolyne on how she made a contract with Kyubey before. She can't blame the man for mourning for his daughter.

"Indeed I do. She was a rather impulsive girl. Very reckless and naive. Often talks about you, her father." Kyubey answered.

Jotaro gritted his teeth with an angry look. He grunted from Kyubey's insults.

Kyubey continued, "Then again, she is human so I expect her to be… emotional."

"Then me how did she died? She made a contract with you and one day she suddenly just past away with some monster world appearing out of nowhere." Jotaro questioned with more anger.

"You chose your words wisely. Not many girls ask, but to put it simply, Jolyne turned into that monster that you killed." Kyubey answered.

Jotaro stampered back a bit as he is slowly becoming more angry.

"The thing about soul gems is that I literally pulled their souls out of their bodies to become a more… productive state when I make a contract. If it gets tainted enough, they become witches." Kyubey explained.

From that moment on, Kyubey and Jotaro will never get along again. Jotaro looked away filled with regret. Mami slowly burst into tears as she have learn something she did not realize about magical girls. Okuyasu on the other hand was pissed off like any normal person would.

"You bastard! I'm a gonna erase you from existance! **ZA HANDO**!" roared Okuyasu.

Okuyasu's **Stand** appear before him and tries to swipe Kyubey with his right hand. Instead, Kyubey dodges as furniture came crashing onto Okuyasu's face. The space between the man and the furniture were erased after all.

Okuyasu was flung out of Mami's apartment and fell off the ledge onto the floor. The man then went unconscious from the impact of the fall. He started to cough off some blood as he closed his eyes.

"Typical." Kyubey affirmed, "Why do you human always react the same way when I mentioned this? I am only doing what is effective after all."

Mami then screamed, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"Entropy. You humans do not understand that my kind does this not out of malice. We needed an effective energy source to to prevent what could be the end of the world." Kyubey answered calmly, "I can go on with the history of my kind from the beginning of the human race, but you two are not in the right mindset for an explanation. Maybe I will explain later once you are able to think, if you can call it that."

"You must have major balls to tell me that with a straight face."

Suddenly Kyubey finds himself being picked up by what looks like a blue man with long wavy hair. That is Jotaro's **Stand** , **Star Platinum**!

"So you manage to get away with it since the beginning of humankind. Thinking you are doing the right thing for what, entropy? You clearly don't know your science as we humans are aware of similar events, but your explanation is clearly something that a child would presume." Jotaro explained.

"You just don't get it. I heard you were a marine biologist, yes? It is a science of sort even though we study two different things. Clearly you must sympathize with me." Kyubey remarked.

Jotaro nodded, "True, but here's a thing. There is one big difference between you and me. I may not be the nicest guy, but I know true evil when I see it."

Kyubey kept his neutral face, thinking that Jotaro's words are meaningless.

"Someone who picks on the weak and shows no remorse. Though you are the worst evil: an evil thing who didn't know that he was evil." judged Jotaro.

"Why would that matter? Morals and emotions would only get in the way of progress." disagreed Kyubey, "Especially your grief for Jolyne. It is rather disgusting and annoying to see people mourn for their loved ones. Jolyne is gone and it is for the best that you forget about her. It's useless to do anything about her."

Kyubey has finally done it. Not only he insulted Jotaro's daughter, but he also said the one word that Jotaro hated a lot. "Useless."

"I'm done talking to you." concluded Jotaro, "It is you who don't understand. What you call a disadvantage is what I call a margin of error. With it, Ora ga Sabaku! (I will judge you)"

Star Platinum threw Kyubey in the air and proceeds to punch the living f*ck out of the little bastard.

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

Kyubey was reduced to a bloody pulp as blood was sprayed all over the apartment home. Mami was still crying as she is still trying to accept the truth about magical girls. Jotaro too a deep breath as he then go a pack of smokes and lit it up.

He then took a puff and said, "Yare Yare Daze. That little bastard is something."

"Oh really."

Jotaro and Mami looked for the source of the voice only to find Kyubey sitting by the window, "You humans are so naive. I can't die and I'll just keep on making contracts whether you like it or not. Now, I must make up some lost time that I had with my race and get Kaname Madoka to make a contract with me."

The incubator then left like a bird flying away. Jotaro could have froze time, but Kyubey was out of his range. Mami was still in tears as the man looked hopeless. He took another puff of his cigarette and then texted Josuke to come here to heal Okuyasu.

Normally Jotaro would tell Mami to shut up, but the problem is that he feels the same. He is just not going to shed any tears. He spends the rest of the time letting Mami cry her heart out while he stands there looking depressed in the Jotaro way.

…

"This is too much." whined Madoka.

"I feel ya." agreed Sayaka.

Madoka and Sayaka were barely half way from their task. They were having trouble breathing as they kept on slipping and losing control of their Hamon. Sayaka is farther ahead than Madoka, but is still years away from the top. The two kept on struggling in getting higher like ants climbing a glass wall.

"I think I'm running out of breath." wheezed Sayaka, "Maybe this is how it feels like to drown on land. At least we are getting used to this a bit."

Madoka then remembers something important. Breathing. How can she forget something so basic? Then again, they only trained for one day and the concept of Hamon is still new to her.

Madoka then took a few deep breaths while standing in place. Sayaka looked at Madoka and asked, "Why did you stop? Did you give up?"

"Remember what we learned yesterday. To gather Hamon, we need to be breathing constantly. That what mama told us." replied Madoka.

Sayaka face palmed herself, "Oh right."

The two then breath as their footing onto the oily wall is becoming more stable. The girls slowly climbed higher and higher with ease with some thuds. At this point, the sun was setting and they are half way done.

"We're almost there!" cheered Sayaka who then notice Madoka's lack of response as she saw the pink haired girl still breathing.

The girls kept at it until nighttime when Sayaka finally reached the roof. Madoka was almost there as Sayaka cheered, "YA TA!"

Madoka smiled as that ended up distracting her and making her slip. Before Madoka can fall, Sayaka grabbed her in time as the blue haired girl pulled her friend up onto the roof.

"We did it Madoka! We made it to the top." cheered Sayaka.

Madoka nodded, "Yeah. I think if we keep on practicing, we will be strong enough to fight with Mami-san."

Sayaka laid on the roof as she looked at the sky, "Man, the view is pretty nice. We been to many high buildings, but your house seems genuine."

Madoka laid besides Sayaka and enjoyed the view. They decided to just enjoy the moment before getting down for dinner.

…

Meanwhile at the supermarket, being Homura Akemi is suffering.

-To be continued-

[Insert Roundabout by Yes]

 **Notes: Well it feels really good in beating the sh*t out of Kyubey. I had a blast making him like a dick. The only limit I had was to make him neutral and emotionless. Don't worry, we'll get to see what will happen to Homura in the next chapter.**


	8. Hamon: The Power of the Sun

" **OH NO!** " screamed Homura Akemi.

The once calm and elegant magical girl is now watching her worse nightmare come true. She is currently seeing many images of the one name Madoka Kaname die over and over again. They range from gory to flat out sadistic, something that only the devil can come up with. The blood and screams made Homura do more than just cringe.

To make matters worse, Homura saw images of Madoka having a relationship with anyone, but her. There were glimpse of Madoka going to the park with Sayaka, Madoka eating ice cream with Kyoko, Madoka baking a cake with Mami, and worse of all Madoka and Josuke kissing. These images burned her soul gem as it lit up on fire literally. The spirits of the damned gathered around to taunt the girl.

"This shall be your eternal punishment Akemi Homura! Though we will be nice enough to get Madoka here. Then you can suffer together." Nagisa hollered.

Then another spirit of a girl appear next to her, "Hey Nagisa, can we also do it to Mami too? That **Trio Finale** really hurt and I want to give back double the pain."

"Soon. We won't stop with just Akemi Homura. We will make every magical girl pay for their crimes! There is no one who can stop us. **Witch** ghosts are SEKAI ICHI! (Finest in the world)". cheered Nagisa.

…

"Good job girls. You did better than I expected." praised Junko, "Though I may need to ask if you two get some stuff for dinner. Sorry about making you girls do this after all you had done."

"It's okay. We'll do it." agreed Madoka as Junko hands her the grocery list and some cash.

Sayaka stretched her arms high, "We can manage."

The two girls left as Junko sighs with a sense of relief, "Things are really going well."

"I'm glad that's the case, Kaname-san."

Junko looks behind her and saw Koichi with two coffee mugs, "Koichi! You almost scared me."

"Sorry. Your husband wanted me to give you this." replied Koichi.

The small man was currently wearing a regular T-shirt with some baggy pants. This is probably what he wears off duty. It's probably the most normal thing he'll wear so far.

"Thanks." replied Junko as she took a sip and stares at the man, "So how's your wife?"

Koichi blushed, "Yukako? Well she has been texting me a lot and is worried. Though she does seemed to be bitter about you."

Junko giggle, "Typical. I guess you really do have a good wife, even if she can be a handful."

"You wouldn't believe how we first met. It was very bizarre." nodded Koichi, "And that reminds me. I hope your daughter and her friend stay safe no matter what. I get this feeling that they are being hunted down by someone. Probably the one who are creating these witches or that girl Sakura Kyoko."

"Well they just started so give them some time. After all, they can't be like Jotaro-san's ancestor who became a badass in a week." assured Junko.

"True. You know what they say. Rome wasn't built in a day." Koichi said as he took a sip.

Suddenly there was a ring on his phone. The man casually took it out and it was a long email from Jotaro. The man just opens it as his eyes started to grow wider the more he reads. Junko then notices the man's expression as she knew something was wrong.

"Oi, Koichi-kun. You still there?" Junko asked as the man looked spaced out.

"Kyubey... He… have a look for yourself." Koich replied as he gave his phone to Junko.

The woman took a look at the email, but that one detail about Kyubey made her drop her coffee and phone.

…

An ominous and menacing feeling rushed through Madoka's blood stream. Sayaka was just feeling chilling. The girls were only in their gym clothes for school in the night as they literally forgot their jackets. However, it is not the cold that gives them shivers, but the supermarket that they are about to enter.

"Sayaka-chan. Why does the supermarket look scary?" asked Madoka.

"I don't know, but the place does look really empty." noticed Sayaka, "Let's just get what we need and go to your house."

Madoka gave a short nod as the two enter through the sliding door. As the automatic door opens, it gave a screeching sound that vibrated through Madoka's ears. The girl held onto Sayaka as the blue haired girl just shrugs and continues further.

However, Sayaka lost her composure when she saw the mess around the market. This also made Madoka freak out more. Plastic bags were around the floor or hanging onto something. Crumbs and smashed boxes of snacks were littered all over the place. The fruits and vegetables were rotten and dead with the color of black smothered on what used to be fresh produce.

"I think we entered into a horror game." muttered Sayaka.

The door shuts behind them, preventing them from escaping. Purple haze smothered the atmosphere, giving the girls a color palette look. Could they have entered a **Witch's** Labyrinth?

The purple mist formed shapes of girls who looked at Madoka and Sayaka oddly. They all seemed disappointed and argued among each other on what to do with them.

"It's just some random girls. Let's just kill them."

"I think I know these girls. They are with Mami, but they are useless."

"Let's just stop being mysterious and just kill them."

Madoka shrieked, "EEK!"

"Ah, Kaname Madoka. I have been expecting you." said Nagisa appears out of the haze.

Madoka asked, "Who are you?"

"I was Charlotte, the witch of sweets, but you can call me Nagisa." grinned the ghost girl as she covers her face to review a creepy pale mask with colorful eyes.

The ghost taunted the two girls as they fell back onto the locked doors. The ghost changed her face back to normal, "We been dying to meet you two once again. We already got your friend Homura. Want to join her?"

All the ghost made way with a Homura who was dazing around with a face of fear. The raven haired magical girl was in tears with her eyes being very puffy with some veins popping. Madoka shrieked some more while Sayaka was disgusted.

"Even after Josuke-san and transfer student defeated you, you manage to stick around on Earth." asked Sayaka.

"We are no ordinary ghosts. We are **Witch** Ghosts. Projections of revenge and despair, waiting for our vengeance against those who murdered us!" explained Nagisa.

All the ghosts charged at Madoka and Sayaka as the first thing the girls thought of doing was to breath. It was a useless attempt, but it felt as if their bodies told them to do so. Suddenly the girl's bodies glowed like the sun as they tapped on one of the spirits of the damned. The spirit then disintegrated as she faded away.

"Impossible!" said a ghost.

"How can they kill one of us when we are already dead?"

Sayaka looked at Madoka and said, "Whoa, we only had two days of training and we sort of got this. I wonder what a master can do?"

Madoka nodded, "Let's go save Homura-chan and get the groceries for mama."

The girls use what little they learned from their training as they punched and tap onto the spirits. Since they are still in training, their movements were sloppy. They are only protected by the energy that flows through their body and they are wasting too much Hamon, though not as much as yesterday as they learn to control it better from today's lesson.

Though Sayaka was getting arrogant as she does some movie kung fu moves while Madoka just does her best to defend herself. The pink haired girl tried to calm down as a bunch of angry spirits rushed at her like a pack of wolves. She was more focused with exercising what she learned and the basic

Sayaka got herself some soap as she rubs them in her hands as she breaths to gather more Hamon. She then has her hand roaring with yellow lightning as she spreads out her hands and screamed, "SHABON WAVVU! (Bubble Wave!)"

Bubbles circle around Sayaka with no discipline as the bubbles hit without a sense of direction. Some of the bubbles hit the witches while the others destroy pretty much anything. Madoka does get hit by some of the bubbles, but they feel more like small rocks then bullets as Hamon is more effective against dead or nonliving things. We can also consider the fact that Sayaka is not well trained yet.

Madoka ripped some of her hair off her head and took a breather. She then threw the pieces of hair into the air as it creates a barrier between the bubbles and her. Any of the ghosts that were near her were vaporized.

"Sorry!" shouted Sayaka.

"It's fine! We just need to go get Homura-chan!" cried Madoka.

"Oh no you don't!" ordered Nagisa as she actually snuck up against Madoka.

The ghost girl was about to thrust her arm into Madoka's head as the pink haired girl looked in shock. Madoka did not see this coming.

"Homura-chan is getting lonely and she needs you." said Nagisa as she is very close to Madoka, "Just let me help you join her."

When Nagisa's hand touch Madoka, suddenly she felt a rush of pain despite being dead, "NANI! Why does my hand hurt?! I thought I was dead!"

Nagisa floated away from Madoka and Sayaka, out of their reach. Sayaka did not pay any attention as she was too busy busting some spirits.

"Hamon is pure sunlight energy. It would burn evil things such as yourselves." explained Madoka, "But… I felt something when you touch me."

"What do you mean?" asked Nagisa.

"I don't know. Somewhere deep inside, you are feeling regret." noted Madoka.

Nagisa looks at the girl with anger, "I do not! Magical girls are the reason we are bound to this Earth! And then there is Kyubey! Oh I just want to tear that cat apart!"

"I am sorry that you feel this way, but for now I must help you rest in peace." declared Madoka.

Madoka then prepares a punch that is impractical from the distance, but suddenly her arm stretched out towards Nagisa. Her bones were dislocated as the arm was like Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic Four.

" **ZOOMU PUNCH!** " shouted Madoka.

Nagisa dodged, but she can feel the fury and shock of the punch. It could have erased her from existence if she were to be hit. The ghost girl then saw most of the witch ghosts being vaporized into nothingness. She has lost.

Madoka's arm came back, but she felt a jolt of pain all over. Her bones were aligned, but not without tearing some flesh under her skin and there were bruises all over the arm. She then saw Nagisa looking distracted and uses this chance to get Homura.

The ghost girl looked down in fear at what Madoka and Sayaka were capable of. She needs to leave. Sadly, she needs a temporary vessel. Nagisa looks around for something she can possess and luckily found a photograph camera. As she was about to possess it, Sayaka was beside her in an aisle of soap products.

"Busting makes me feel good." grinned Sayaka as she breathes intensely and pokes the shelves. A large explosion burst with a bunch of bubbles, foam covering Sayaka while Nagisa was almost doomed. The ghost girl rushed down into the photograph as she felt part of herself burning away.

"Almost there!" hoped Nagisa.

At last minute, Nagisa felt her whole transparent body burn as she enters the camera. She was nowhere in sight afterwards.

"Homura-chan!" cried Madoka as she went to hug her friend.

The raven haired girl looked at Madoka with awed as she has went through hell for who knows how long. Homura just hugs back and for no reason, she kissed her.

"EHHHH!" cried Sayaka.

…

"That's it for today." said Giorno Giovanna.

Currently the gang Passione are training Yuma in using her **Stand** in an alley. There were a few trashcans that were broken or have some bullet holes. From what they can gather, the Yuma's **Stand's** strength and healing powers would be useful and reliable. It can go around in a 100 meter radius, but it is questionable if it can go farther. However, it has one major weakness. It is very clumsy and the precision is horrible.

During their training, Yuma's **Stand** always misses it's target. Even if it is in front of it. You could say that it has the power, but cannot use it well. This is like giving an amateur swordsman the sharpest blade.

"Sorry." apologized Yuma.

"Fear not, today's exercise helped us see what your **Stand** can do. We just need to find a way around your lack of precision." explained Giorno.

Suddenly Mista screamed as Yuma's **Stand** is hugging him, "Get it off of me! Get it off!"

"Argh, this is the fourth time today." sighed Giorno.

"FOURTH?!" screamed Mista as he is afraid of the number 4.

"Eek! Gomen no sai! (I'm sorry!)" Yuma shrieked as she pulls back **Panda Neko**. She then notices something as the hug was not out of malice or clumsiness, but a strong desire. Yuma felt something more from her **Stand** as if it is connected to her not by spirit, but her well being.

Yuma then concluded, "Wait, what if I did this?"

Yuma summons her **Stand** again as it went to hug a trash can. The panda like monster struggles to hug the target, but caught it in time. Giorno places a finger on his chin as he see a possible reason why Yuma's precision is disappointing.

"Perhaps this Stand doesn't want to hurt or punch things. Maybe…" explained Yuma as she went to hug her **Stand**. The Panda cat thing hugged back, "Maybe it just wants some love."

Giorno thought to himself, "Maybe… just maybe that is the case. The girl lived a life without love and love is what she needs. Like me, we were deprived from love. It was hope that gave us that love. A **Stand** is a reflection of a person's soul and it wants what Yuma wants."

Giorno then stretches a bit and ordered the gang, "Let's retire for the night. Don't want to let Mr. Polnareff be alone for too long in that turtle."

"I'm still getting used to the fact that he's a ghost living inside of a turtle." chirped Yuma as her **Stand** disappears.

"Trust me child, that will not be the weirdest thing you will see in life." Giorno grinned.

…

Sayaka and Madoka held bags of groceries while Homura walked beside them like a zombie. Madoka looked more concerned about the raven haired girl as she was tortured for who knows how long. Now was the time she decided to break the silence.

"Um, lately I've become stronger Homura-chan. The fact that I was able to protect you is what I wanted the whole time." Madoka mentioned.

Homura looked up to Madoka with some concern. Madoka continues, "Maybe I don't need Kyubey to grant my wish because it is already granted. Though I'm still weak, I'll try harder."

Homura sighs, "There is no need for you to get involved."

"But look at you. I doubt you'll be able to fight any **witches** in your current state." Sayaka mocked.

Homura cursed under her breath, "I suppose so. I guess I'll be going home from here."

"Will you be okay?" asked Madoka.

"I'll be fine. I had worse." answered Homura as the magical girl tumbled her way home.

Madoka looked more concerned as she and Sayaka head to Madoka's home with the groceries and for dinner.

…

Somewhere in the market, a camera shot out a photo. In it was a girl with snow hair who took a deep breath as if she ran a marathon. Yes, the picture is literally moving.

"I made it! This vessel may have to do. I'll just have to follow Homura and those other girls along with Josuke!" declared Nagisa who is now inside of a photo, "Revenge will be mine!"

The wind blew inside the market as Nagisa uses the photo to propel her through the air. It is an odd vessel for her, but the wind shall guide her to her goal and it is better than nothing. Prepare yourself Mitakihara Town.

-To be continued-

 **Notes: Sorry for being late. I'm back in school and I'm tired every time I get home. Writing new chapters will be more difficult as I'm not in the right mind and the amount of homework is insane. I'll still try to continue this story if I can.**


	9. This is no good

Being Mami Tomoe is suffering. The girl is left crying as Jotaro puffed some cigarettes. Mami should have told the man that smoking is not allowed in the premise, but not was not the time. She had other matters to worry about. Her humanity.

"Oi! Jotaro-san! What happened?!" shouted a man.

Josuke came in while holding onto Okuyasu was slowly woke up from her wounds. The two fabulous men saw that things got serious. Josuke then asked again, "OI! What's going on?!"

Jotaro blew some smoke and said, "I'm… I had enough today."

The man went passed his young uncle as if he is trying to hide something. Josuke then looked at Mami who was now a devastated shell of her old self. The man knew that it was an awful time to ask. He knew that something was wrong, but who was responsible.

"That furry bastard." muttered Okuyasu as he tries to stand up, "I'm a kill him"

"Okuyasu? What are you talking about?" asked Josuke.

"Kyubey. He's responsible for Jolyne's death and been screwing with all of us this whole time!" shouted the scarred man, "Apparently magical girls are girls who make contracts with the furry sh*t and have their souls taken out as **Soul Gems**. Then they turn into the so called Witches!"

Mami then shrieked from Okuyasu's explanation as the teacher forgot that Mami was in the room. The man said, "Sorry Tomoe-san. We'll find a way to fix this."

"That's not so **great, daze**. I'll turn that stuff animal into a rock if I ever find him!" grunted Josuke as he cracked his knuckles.

The blond senpai was lost for words as she then took out her soul gem. It now looked as dark as night, almost corrupted. Mami went to get a grief seed in her pocket and cleared the gem without uttering a word. She then looked at the two men and said, "Please stay as long as you want. I got some cake in the fridge."

"Are you sure?" asked Josuke.

"I insist. It's just that, I'm a soulless zombie. I'm just glad that you two show some concern." answered Mami as she went to the kitchen.

The two men looked at each other and decided to go along with it. Mami is going to need all the support she can get.

…

At the Akemi's Residence, Homura is on the computer looking up Hamon. Lately things have gone from strange to bizarre and she has to prepare for the worse. The last thing she want to see Madoka do is sprain her ankle from the training.

At first, she only found information on a swordsmithing technique which was out of question. Then she added breathing and found something that baffles her. There is only one link or website about what she wants, but is an informational website owned by the **Speedwagon** Foundation.

"You gotta to be kidding me." moaned Homura as she rubbed her temples.

She then went to see the document and it said.

"Hamon is an energy used in the ancient form of martial art called **Sendō**.

Through disciplined breathing techniques, a trained person can produce sunlight energy that would be useful against Vampires, Zombies, and Pillar Men."

Homura raised her eyebrows, "Pillar Men? What's that?"

She clicked on the link to only have her eyes burn. The image features a three statues of half naked men and it was a photo from Italy in 1938. According to the description,

"Pillar Men are ancient, humanoid, monsters that are now extinct that used to live hundreds of thousand of years ago in the American continent. It was recorded that they are high intelligence, immense strength, and the ability to manipulate their bodies. Though they are weak against sunlight or Hamon."

Homura closed the tab on the Pillar Man and continue to read more about Hamon. Seeing images of half naked men was not her plan at night. As she was reading more about Hamon, a name seems to stick out more to her; Joseph Joestar. The website clearly says that during 1939, Joseph Joestar encountered these Pillar Men and defeated them.

"That name, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" asked Homura, "Wait, please don't be that Joseph."

Homura looked up Joseph Joestar and it is as she feared. It is the same Joseph Joestar that owns Joestar Real Estate. She then looked up the person himself as she saw a picture of an old man with a cane with an old woman beside him as well as a Japanese girl that Homura assumes as an adopted daughter.

"This man… it's the same man that gave us this house." whimpered Homura.

Most of the page is about Joseph's life in Real Estate, but what shocks her the most is one section that mentions one thing. It was just random trivia about the old man, but something about this line seems to be vital. This very thing is about to drive Homura slightly more insane.

"Many people who have met Mr. Joestar sometimes refer him as Jojo."

"Jojo?" thought Homura.

Homura then looks up Joseph's family for more information on him and found something that she started to regret. It was an artistic family tree dating from the Victorian age starting with George Joestar the First. The raven haired magical girl looked further down the family and broke down the moment she saw the names Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashitaka.

She even found something even more odd, most of the family can be named Jojo in some shape or form. Homura closes her laptop and sighs, "I need a break. Finding any information on Hamon is just… too bizarre."

…

At Kaname's residence, Koichi and Junko are sitting by the table looking worried. They just got news about Kyubey and are not sure how to explain this to Madoka and Sayaka. Junko was twiddling with her fingers while Koichi drank more coffee.

"Oh man, they would be wondering what happened to Tomoe-san and then… argh! This is just almost like the Killer Queen incident back in high school!" cried Koichi.

"Even so, we have to tell them. I expect my daughter to tell me the truth and I must do the same." sighed Junko.

"But Kaname-san! Jotaro-san mentioned how Mami was devastated. Who knows how Madoka and Sayaka would react?!" shrieked Koichi.

The front door opens as Madoka and Sayaka returned home from the grocery store. Koichi shrieks as Junko just sighs. Footsteps are heard from the halls as Madoka and Sayaka approached to the kitchen.

"I heard screaming, is there something wrong?" asked Madoka as she places the groceries bags on a table.

"Oh, it's just this." Junko said bluntly as she hands Madoka Koichi's phone.

"KANAME-SAN!" screamed Koichi.

"I hate to do this too, but she needs to know." moaned Junko.

"Huh, can I see?" asked Sayaka as she went next to Madoka to see what's in Koichi's phone.

The two girls saw what was on the phone and they slowly showed an expression of horror and disbelief. After reading the whole message, Madoka hands Junko the phone and runs off to her room. Koichi stares at Junko as he knew this was going to happen. Sayaka just stood there as she crosses her arms as if she needs something to hug.

"You gotta be kidding me." said Sayaka.

"I wish we were." apologized Koichi, "If only we knew, we could have done something."

Sayaka started to tear up as she excuses herself, "I think I'll be going home if you don't mind."

The blue haired girl left out of Kaname's residence as the kitchen was now silent. Junko does not seemed too happy as Koichi berates his colleague.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" berated Koichi.

Junko simply said, "It would be better to tell her now than later. Otherwise she will be mad that I lied to her."

Koichi took some deep breaths as he sipped on more coffee, "Even then, did it had to be now?"

Junko crossed her legs and sighed, "The sooner or better, or that is what I thought would work."

"We have to do something about that rat." declared Koichi, "Find a way to turn Mami into human again as well as ending this magical girl system once and for all."

"Koichi-kun, I hope that it is possible. We have no idea what we are getting ourselves into." added Junko, "Though that does not mean we will do nothing."

…

Madoka Kaname is currently in bed in tears. She can only think about her senpai, Mami Tomoe. She can only think of how much Mami is suffering now. Not only she is alone, but a monster. Madoka only wished that she can do something for her.

The door to her room opens as Junko enters with a stern look. Madoka guessed that her mother wants to talk. Since her mother knew about this anyways, might as well have a talk about it for a bit.

"How long did you know this?" asked Madoka.

"Just now." answered Junko, "You know I don't keep secrets from you. I don't want to show you this, but I would rather have you know it now than later."

"I understand, but that is not what I am upset about. It's about Mami. I only wish to help her even more now." Madoka whimpered as she started to cry.

"To be honest, I have no idea what to do about this. Though it motivates me to do more about this magical girl fiasco." Junko explains.

"Really?" asked Madoka.

"Oh man, I really sound a bit too cheesy just now." Junko noticed.

"It's fine. I feel better when you mentioned that." Madoka assured.

"You are the type into that sort of thing after all." grinned Junko, "All I can say for now is keep up with your Hamon training and we will find a way to help Tomoe-san and stop Kyubey with whatever he's up to."

…

Inside of a turtle, the gang Passione are hiding and resting for the night. Yuma is currently sleeping while the two mobsters were just drinking Italian wine. Mista noticed a buzz from Giorno's phone as he went to grab it and hands it to his friend.

"Oi, boss. You got a text message from that Kujo guy." said Mista as he hands Giorno his phone.

The blond corset man read the email as his eyes widen. He finally has the truth about witches, but now this really changes everything. Giorno places the phone on the table as he sat on a couch.

"This is a huge problem. Especially for Yuma. To think Kyubey has caused so much damage, but creation at the same time." explained Giorno.

"We might as well kill that space ferret!" declared Mista.

"Kujo Jotaro mentions how he can't die. Maybe **Gold Experience Requiem** might be the solution to end this Kyubey once and for all." stated Giorno.

"Not before my bullet put holes on his dead body." gloated Mista.

"Remember, Kyubey can't die." Giorno repeated.

"Whoops." noticed Mista.

Giorno took a look at Yuma as he worries about her safety, but suddenly…

"Oi, is that from Jotaro? Haven't seen him in a while." shouted a voice.

Giorno replied, "Yeah. I, Giorno did recall that you went to Egypt with him to kill my father, DIO. Right Polnareff."

"Exactly. Though I don't think he'll be happy about my current state." said the ghost.

Polnareff is a ghost with white hair that sticks up high. He wore golden earrings of half hearts dangle from the ears and a black tank top like clothing that looks like armor. An eyepatch that is transparent is used to cover the eye that he lost.

"True." agreed Giorno, "You are welcome to not reply. Though if you want to see him again, we'll let you when possible."

"That would be nice." nodded Polnareff, "Just don't do anything reckless with this Kyubey business. If Jotaro had problems with the little thing, he's probably a tough on."

"I, Giorno will keep that in mind." agreed Giorno, "We will find more information tomorrow. For now, I, Giorno need some shut eye."

…

-To be continued-

 **Notes: Dear god, school really has kept me busy. I am so so sorry that you all have to wait a month until this comes out. For sure when I have spring break is when more chapters will appear. Though for now, there will be huge gaps between chapters and school will prevent me from having more chapters out.**

 **If you do have suggestions, let me know. This chapter has not been my best. Sorry if this is either too short or the writing is not that good.**


	10. OH NO!

Mami Tomoe, 15 years old, is a student at Mitakihara Town and a magical girl. Currently, she is suffering.

Mami stood by the glass walls feeling even more alone as usual. Not one spoke to her with a greeting or a question. It's as if she does not exist. Ever since she learned the truth, she felt more alone than ever.

Mami felt like an animal trapped in a cage. There are people looking over her to make sure that she does not kill herself. That is the only thing that is in her mind other than her lack of humanity. It was until an unexpected visitor arrived.

"Mami-san."

"Eh?" said the blond senpai as she saw Madoka Kaname beside her, "Wh… what are you doing here?"

"I just saw that you were lonely so I thought to make sure if you are okay." replied Madoka.

Mami looked at her little kouhai and lied, "I'm fine. Just not feeling it today I guess."

"I know we have days like this, but I know what you been through." Madoka acknowledged.

Mami stared at the pink haired girl with shock, "What do you mean?"

"The truth. The truth about Kyubey and you." answered Madoka.

Mami heart raced the moment Madoka said the word "you". It was as if it was a trigger word to remind her of a painful memory. In this case, it was that truth.

"I'll be fine. I think class is about to start so you better get going." assured Mami.

"Okay." obeyed Madoka as the girl left the classroom.

Mami wished she can express her feelings to the innocent girl, but that would make her look unprofessional.

…

Kyubey is currently in space, more specifically in his home planet's base. Kyubey is currently walking through the halls into what seems to be a command base as there were more incubators like him working with computers and all.

The incubator we know stood in front of another incubator with a crown on it's head. This leader incubator sat on a chair with a pillow on it and many buttons on the handles. Both the leader incubator and Kyubey remained having a dull expressionless face.

"Incubator, we have seen your progress and it has been fruitful." said the leader.

Kyubey nodded, "I am glad that you think so."

"However, I have seen a potential threat in our plans that you so happen to encounter." warned the leader incubator.

Kyubey gave his leader an empty gaze, "Indeed I have. I was about to report to you, but you got to it first."

"That man, Kujo Jotaro. He shares similar traits to the man that has defeated him." explained the leader incubator.

"You mean… that man?! He does look similar, but he does not have the same power." denied Kyubey.

"I'm afraid so Incubator. His energy is similar to that man, but smaller. However, another source replaces it. I assume it comes from his… **Stand** , as they called it." theorized the leader incubator.

"That might be true, but that man probably died of old age or is very old. Especially the fact that he's not Japanese." warned Kyubey.

"Maybe it his descendants." guess the leader as he begins to give an order, "We need to use the Pre-Incubator."

"An attack?" asked Kyubey.

"Yes. We need to eliminate anyone who even associates with that man. **Joseph Joestar**!" declared the leader incubator.

All the incubators in the room stopped what they are doing and stared at their leader. Kyubey on the other hand stared at his leader with a blank glare. Though Kyubey looks as if he wanted to warn him on the consequences of saying that name.

"Sir, you should not say that name so lightly. He was one of the first few humans to even face our kind. Though a rather pre-evolved one, is someone who will take us down." warned Kyubey.

"True Incubator, but we cannot take the risk. We have to eliminate this Jotaro or anyone like him." ordered the lead incubator.

"Yes sir. I will eliminate Jotaro or anyone Joestar related with our Pre-Incubator." obeyed Kyubey, "But what about Kaname Madoka? She is currently learning Hamon and has so much potential."

"She might be the end of us, but I would rather be defeated by her than a Joestar. With Madoka, I know we can manipulate her to our benefit. With a Joestar however, you seen what he did." agreed leader incubator, "You are dismissed. Now go release him from his state!"

…

In a cellar, Kyubey approached to what seems to be a statue of a half naked angel. The stone looked as blue as ice, but black from being out in space from too long. From a different angle, the statue would look like a meteorite.

The incubator walked up to a control table and pressed it with it's paw. A loud siren rang as a barrier wrapped around the statue. The statue started smoking as it was heating up like an egg in boiling water. Kyubey remained emotionless despite the chaos around the room with the heat and smoke.

The statue started to break apart as if a baby chick was hatching from it's egg. It was when some feathers appear from the debris. Some skin begin to show as something big emerges from the depths of the stone prison.

Ay yah yai yai yai yai [Dubstep!]

Emerging from his stone prison after so many years, the creature known as a Pillar man rose from ground with his lavender hair brush through the free air. He gave a pose to show that he has awaken that shows off his body. The rock from his prison slowly fell from his body like dripping rain water.

"Excellent." Kyubey said.

The first thing the creature shouted was, " **Kars!** "

Kyubey remained blanked faced, but it know this was awkward and replied, "Greeting… er Kars. My name is Kyubey and I am aware that you are adjusting after your awakening."

Kars gave the incubator a dangerous glare with the intent to kill. However, he bowed down much to Kyubey's surprise.

"Ggg-ood. You must be a god." muttered the creature.

"God, you say? You Pre-Incubators seemed to have an odd perspective of regular Incubators." noticed Kyubey.

"I still argh need time to think." Kars muttered as he held onto his head as if he has a headache. In fact, he does as he haven't have a thought after for so long.

Kyubey explained, "I have seen what you try to do. You wanted to reach our level of power. I can grant you that, if you can do some tasks for me. That is to help me eliminate the Joestars!"

Kars looked away at first which Kyubey looked surprised at first. After a moment of silence, Kars look back at Kyubey and screamed, " **JOJO!** "

…

For now, Josuke is working the Mitakihara Town Hospital. It was due to the fact that he has important business with the whole magical girl business that he needs an excuse to stay in Mitakihara. He hoped that this is settled with so he can go back to his hometown of Morioh.

A random nurse cuddle onto the pompadour haired doctor squealed, "Dr. Higashikata, you're so dreamy when you treated that patient."

Another nurse barked, "Obviously! He's one of the best doctors in that town of his!"

"Ladies. Calm down." assured Josuke, "I'm just doing my job. I'm only staying here for a bit longer because I got some… er detective stuff."

"Oh my, we have Sherlock Holmes in our doorstep." chirped a nurse.

All the nurses squealed while Josuke just lets them. He's already used to this treatment, especially back at home. Though he was serious on the job aspect.

"I'm actually serious. If you find something odd, just run away and find help. I'm just here to do something about that." warned Josuke.

"Oh you're such a charmer. You care so much about us." squealed a nurse.

All the nurse went all out fangirl mode while Josuke just accepts it. Though it was stopped with an announcement that calls for him.

"Doctor Higashikata, please report to Room 25-H, Patient Akemi Homura. Note that she wants you there alone. Please be sensitive to her. Also, notice me senpai!" announced the announcer.

"Well, time for me to get back to work." Josuke sighed as he went to the nearest elevator.

While the doctor left, the nurse were left to bicker with each other. The announcement seemed to have malicious intent in their eyes and ears.

"The nerve of that lady. Wanting Josuke for herself." complained a nurse.

"I bet that this is her trap to have it with him." said another nurse.

…

Josuke knows what's he's in for. That magical girl is after him again. He thought that they could have been friends, but he has an uneasy feeling of what's to come. As he goes up in the elevator, he stood with an awkward expression of seriousness as he waited to reach his destination.

Once the elevator door opens, he summons **Crazy Diamond** to keep his guard up. The **Stand** stood beside him to protect his master in case Homura decides to do something. The doctor walks casually through the halls until he reaches to Homura's room.

He opens the door slowly as he saw a bit of Homura's raven hair. When the door is completely opened, it only reveals Homura in a hospital gown. The raven haired magical girl kept her neutral face as she glares at the fabulous doctor.

"Pink does not suit you." Homura criticized.

"What do you want?" warned Josuke as **Crazy Diamond** cracked his knuckles.

"I'm just here for my check up. I had a heart disease in the past and you are to examine me." commanded Homura.

"Fine, but I get the feeling that there is more to this than a regular check up." Josuke guessed.

"Precisely." agreed Homura.

As Josuke does the procedure in examining Homura, the girl explained, "I have heard that you discovered the truth."

"Yeah. It sucks that girls like you have to go through all of that." Josuke nodded.

"That is why I ask that you stay out of it." Homura ordered.

"I don't take orders from a little girl from you." Josuke warned.

"Do you think I care? This is beyond you and your friends. I suggest you stay out of this unless you want to deal with unnecessary consequences." Homura argues.

"Look, I have dealt with many bizarre things and will admit that this is a bit more odd than that. However, I am a man that ain't backing down to something like this." insisted Josuke.

Homura gave the doctor a glare as he examines her heart condition. The girl wrote all of her answers as if she can predict what questions he was about to ask as Josuke simply writes them down. Though he was not sure on how Homura manages to act so cold despite the position she is in.

"If you are so persistent, you better give up on Tomoe Mami at least." warned Homura, "Once she knows the truth, she will be in utter despair and become a witch. If you're lucky, she might just go into a murderous rampage."

"Stop talking bullcrap, I'll figure something out." denied Josuke.

"I do not blame you for clinging onto hope, but you have to face the facts." said Homura coldly.

"Well, you are finished with the check up based on your notes and what I examined. You seemed alright for now. At least be mindful of your heart." concluded the punk doctor.

"I will and so should you." replied Homura as she left.

…

Okuyasu is finished with his job as a teacher for the day. He kind of had to leave early or else he will face the wrath of Saotome Kazuko. There is always something wrong with him and his ex girlfriend. They range from an average conversation going wrong or her spilling coffee on him on purpose. However, today, she did something so insane that the staff thought it was best that the man leaves for the day.

"Man, that bitch was crazy." thought Okuyasu, "I would be surprised if she didn't get fired tomorrow."

The man walked went to his apartment which is the cheapest in all of Mitakihara as everything in the town was expensive and advanced. This made the man live at the cheaper area of the town. The only reason why he works as a teacher here is due to the high pay and the school is in a need of teachers unlike his hometown.

As he reach to his door, he found a familiar face. That very person stood by the door to his home as Okuyasu looked at the person with a serious expression. It was simply Mami who stood there looking really depressed as she looked at her corrupted soul gem. The blond girl looked at her sensei and said.

"I don't have your number so I decided to meet you in person."

Okuyasu nodded, "Is there something wrong?"

"I just want to say good bye. I already told this to the others including Jotaro and Josuke-san since I found their contact information online. You are the last person I will ever see in this lonely life." lamented Mami.

"Mami, don't you dare!" shouted Okuyasu.

"To think that I can be a senior to anyone and be a herald of justice when in all reality I am just a monster." cried Mami, "I am such a fool."

-To be continued-

 **Notes: Finally, after for so long, I got this done! School really kicked me in the ass so hard. Making new chapters so far has been problematic as I had ideas, but not sure how to continue it. At least I have this cliffhanger to work with.**

 **So yeah, don't expect the chapters to be frequent until the summer. That's when there will be more for sure since I will have time. Though I may need time to recover from the stress from school.**


	11. Josuke meets Candeloro

"I was such a fool."

In an instant, Mami's soul gem exploded as many ribbons wrap around the apartment. The ribbons were decorated in many colors and patterns, though they all have something in common. They all look paper mache and party themed.

Okuyasu ran to his home for cover only for the ribbons to peaked through his apartment home and uses it as it's nest. The only thing the teacher can do is screamed, "MAMI!"

Afterwards, everything became an acid trip. Okuyasu finds himself in a Wonderland of ribbons and paper mache as he is in what looks like a bizarre tea party. The one thing that caught his eye is a ribbon like monster with two dolls by it's side. In addition, Okuyasu's abomination of a father and pet cat are now tied up in ribbons to be part of the party.

"What did you do to my house?!" shouted Okuyasu.

More ribbons try to get Okuyasu, but he summons **The Hand** to erase some of the ribbons from existence. **The Stand** brushes his right hand over and over to shield his master as the man reaches his phone to call for help.

The first person he had in mine is…

"JOSUKE! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MAMI!"

...

Josuke just left the hospital for the day after treating multiple patients. He then looked at his phone for any messages only to find a ring from his friend Okuyasu. The punk doctor picks up the phone and casually said.

"Moshi mosh."

"JOSUKE! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MAMI!" shouted Okuyasu.

"NANI!" Josuke shouted back, "That brat Homura was right! Where are you?"

Okuyasu replied, "At my apartment. I can't hold on much longer. Hurry the…."

"Okuyasu!" cried Josuke, "H'AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the public looked at the man oddly as he begins running for his friend. Josuke did not dare text for back up as he was more focused on saving his friend. That's all that matters to him.

However, someone else had plans on top of a building. There, Kyoko Sakura was spying on the doctor as she bit on some Taiyaki. She was hanging onto a metal pole as she found something to satisfy her hunger even further.

The girl grinned, "Huh, looks like senpai is in trouble with a witch. This is my chance for some more grief seeds."

…

Upon reaching Okuyasu's home, Josuke found the man's apartment door with something familiar. It appears to be a grief seed sticking out of it. Josuke sighs as he opens the door and found it be bigger than what it looks like from the outside.

It was a giant mess house of ribbons that is as big as a circus tent. It looks as if this was a fancy tea party that got blown up and smothered in paint. Even though Josuke has been into a witch's labyrinth before, this was something that seemed to much for him. Though, that was not so important as of now.

"Okuyasu! Where the hell are you?!" screamed Josuke.

"SO GOOD and HOT HOT HOT!" replied a voice.

Josuke found Okuyasu along with his monster dad and cat tied up and being forced fed some cookies and tea. Okuyasu looked as if he was a slave, chained up and treated like a pet. He looked almost out a breath as the apparition of **The Hand** tries to do something, but is suffocating from the endless amounts of sweets and tea.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" screamed Josuke as he ran towards the witch that is strangling his best friend.

"Josuke…[cough] it's Mami." stuttered Okuyasu, "She [cough] became this [gurgle] thing!"

"Nani?!" questioned Josuke as he stopped.

That moment of hesitation gave the witch a chance to attack. Ribbons flew above Josuke as **Crazy Diamond** proceeds to punch the heck out of the ribbons.

DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA DORA!

Many of the ribbons were in shreds, but more replace it like the heads of a Hydra. **Crazy Diamond** kept punching as Josuke walks closer to the witch. Josuke's **Stand** followed pursuit, but in turn is being overwhelmed by the ribbons.

"Just a little more." thought Josuke as he took out what looks like a shotgun bullet.

Josuke declared, "Now to just get a clear shot."

The man tosses the bullet to his **Stand** as **Crazy Diamond** quickly grabs it and snaps it at the witch. With perfect accuracy, the bullet went through the witch as the ribbons faded away. The witch screeched as it wails back and forth from the pain.

Okuyasu, his cat, and monster dad were freed as Okuyasu uses **The Hand** to erased some familiars from existence. Okuyasu's dad carried **Stray Cat** as the plant kitty shot pressured air bubbles at familiars. The three simply gave space for Josuke to charge forward with Okuyasu's father and **Stray Cat** doing most of the fighting. Okuyasu on the other hand, has a plan.

Josuke then proceeds after Mami to restore her since he does have the power to restore things to their original state. Just maybe, Josuke can restore Mami. It was simply a hopeful thought.

Okuyasu erased the space between Josuke and the witch to get the man closer while the witch is wailing in pain. As **Crazy Diamond** is about to deliver a punch that will restore Mami, a spear got to the witch first. The spear lodged into the witch as it cries with a louder screech.

"Nani?!" screamed Josuke as the spear suddenly released red chains that sliced through the man. **Crazy Diamond** at least punched some of them to reduce any further damage.

The pompadour haired doctor was pushed back and landed on his back. He looked up and cursed under his breath that she appeared.

"Let a professional handle this." scoffed Kyoko as the spear went back to her hands like a Jedi using the force to get his lightsaber.

"Damn it!" cursed Josuke, "Wait! Don't kill that witch! It's Tomoe Mami!"

"Can it, asshole! You clearly don't get how it works." Kyoko criticised, "Magical girls kill witches for grief seeds and I need grief seeds to clean my soul gem."

Josuke got up and decided to pose and be badass as he said, "Is that so? It's gonna take a lot of grief seeds to clean up your sh*tty personality."

Kyoko bit her lip as she went to claim her prize. She has no time for a idiot like Josuke. "Whatever dude, she's mine."

"I don't want to hit a lady, but you magical girls are a whole new level." concluded Josuke, "I'm going to say this one last time, Tomoe Mami is that witch and I'm have to restore her."

"I ain't falling for your tricks, you moron." scoffed Kyoko.

Josuke, being the fabulous **Stand** user he is, summons **Crazy Diamond** and release a barrage of punches at Kyoko. He needs to get to Mami as soon as possible, but Kyoko just had to get in the way.

DO RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA!

Kyoko pulls up a barrier to block the punches, but they keep on breaking. It was getting harder to manage as she not only has to handle Josuke, but she saw Okuyasu charging at her. She tried to create a barrier of red chains to cover both sides, but the two punks surprisingly surround her big time.

"Oi Josuke. My knuckles are getting hungry." said Okuyasu.

"That's **Great** , cuz I'm feeling the same thing too." agreed Josuke.

The two man punched the barrier with both their **Stands** and their actual fists. Even though their normal hands can't do much, they are slowly breaking Kyoko's barrier to the point where the crimson magical girl is getting claustrophobic. Kyoko cannot believe that she is being bested by two random punks.

As Kyoko was laying on the ground and slowly being crushed, luck was on her side. Because the men were careless, they forgot the witch. The two punks were immediately grabbed by the ribbons as they pose to display their distress.

"Nani?!" cried Okuyasu, "Not again!"

"Wait? I got a plan." suggested Josuke, "Just use **The Hand** when I say so."

Kyoko got out of her barrier like a chick coming out of an egg as she dashed forward for the witch. She can now fight the way she likes it. Wild and free. Away from those two fabulous men and their monster companions.

Ribbons charge after Kyoko as she simply slices and dodges all of them elegantly. Her spear was her guide as she would prance through the labyrinth like a ballet recital. She got closer and closer to her prize as her hunger for grief seeds increases.

Josuke on the other hand plans on ruining her parade as he is flung back and forth by the ribbons. The moment he found Kyoko in his view, his plan is almost complete. All is going his way now.

"OKUYASU! NOW!" screamed Josuke.

Okuayasu released his Stand who was struggling, but manages to erase the space between Josuke and Kyoko. The man fell near the girl as the ribbons slowly tear apart. Josuke started screaming as he is slowly falling onto the girl.

Kyoko, out of instinct, slices the ribbons, but accidentally free Josuke. This lead the man to summon his Stand as Crazy Diamond jump towards Candeloro and delivers the punch that will restore Mami. Crazy Diamond gave a loud DORA.

The witch stumbles back and forth, but this time without any screeching. It looked as if it just woke up early in the morning with a big headache. The witch looked at Josuke with a surprised looked if you can call it that.

Okuyasu and his "family" were freed from the ribbons, but landed hard on their backs. The three got up and just stared at what just occurred.

"Josuke-san, is that you?" asked the witch.

"Nani! You should be back to normal by now." Josuke shouted.

"What are you…" Mami asked as she looked at herself, "Wwwhat?! What happened to me?!"

Okuyasu approached to Mami, "Um, how do I put this? You're a witch."

"If I am one, why am I not destroying everything in my path?" complained Mami as she looked around and found her own corpse. Mami's corpse was dead, but looks the same as it was a few minutes ago.

"Am I dead?" asked Mami.

"Now I understand what's going on! This is your original form, but not your original mind. **Crazy Diamond** was only able to restore your conscious." guessed Josuke.

"I'm going to be stuck like this?" asked Mami.

"We'll find a way to turn you back. In a mean time, you may have to stay with Okuyasu." concluded Josuke, "You have a lot of space in this house."

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way." agreed Okuyasu as he saw his own apartment is still in the form of a witch's labyrinth.

Kyoko, who had it with the two, steps up with her spear ready, "Alright! Enough with this nonsense! I don't know what trick your pulling, but I ain't buying it. I will kill that witch and get a grief seed from her."

Mami panicked as Josuke and Okuyasu stood in front of the witch with their **Stands** on guard. The magical girl stared at the fabulous men as they are preparing for a rematch. Before anything can happen, Kyoko's spear suddenly dropped.

" **Act 3, Three Freeze!** "

"You again!" cried Kyoko as she looked behind and saw a little man with a confidant stare.

"Koichi!" shouted Josuke and Okuyasu.

"Sorry if I didn't reply to your call Okuyasu. Duty calls. I'm glad I made it in time." apologized Koichi.

"Oi Okuyasu, while you were in trouble, who else did you called?" asked Josuke.

"Hmm, well there was Jotaro-san, but he said for me to call Koichi. I called you first. I was lucky that I had a chance to even call you guys." explained Okuyasu.

"That's it! I had it with you idiots." shouted Kyoko as she changes back to normal and is about to leave, but then.

" **THREE FREEZE!** "

Kyoko finds herself being planted onto the ground with her feet, trapped. She gets an idea on what's going to happen now. She tried to reach for her spear with what limited movement she has, but she felt a cold touch on her shoulder as she looks back and saw Koichi staring into her soul.

"I'm a man of my word." explained Koichi in a deep menacing voice.

…

Meanwhile, Kars and Kyubey arrived on Earth. Currently in New York City in front of a fancy apartment.

"So this is where Jojo lives in. How pitiful." mentions Kars.

"May I suggest wearing something less conspicuous. People can't see me, but you are another story. I do not think that these humans would approve of your current attire." mentioned Kyubey.

"I thought you don't care about etiquette. Only the mission." reminded Kars.

"True, but I want to eliminate any possible setbacks in the mission." said Kyubey.

Some cops came and approached to Kars to report on his attire. As predicted by Kyubey. The cops looked very concerned with guns ready to attack.

All Kars did was just stared at them with no sense of fear. He simply raises his arm up and swipes it. It was rather out of nowhere and serve no meaning at first. However, the cops were suddenly sliced in half with blood and guts spewing around both Kyubey and Kars. Kars did not flinch at the slightest while Kyubey facepalmed for how difficult it is to work with the Pillar man.

Any bystanders panicked or ran away for their lives. To Kars, it doesn't matter as he plan to kill everyone just the same. The half naked vampire caveman walks through the apartment housing while smashing the glass and door for just walking by.

"This would be more difficult than I thought." moaned Kyubey.

…

Outside of Okuyasu's apartment, Kyoko was buried to the ground with her head sticking out of the concrete. The red haired girl looked really angry as her soul gem was literally away from her grasp. She tried using her tongue to grab it, but it was pointless. In addition, there was hair on her face.

Koichi had the Speedwagon Foundation place Mami's corpse in a Cryogenic chamber until they can restore her. Even though the mess is over, there are other things that needs to be settled with.

"Thank you for letting me live with you despite my state, but I do not want to cause any further trouble." moaned Mami the witch. In reality, Mami does not want to live with people that she finds to be too weird.

"Nonsense. I don't want any of my students be kept in some facility for experimenting. These people just need someone to look after you and that will be me and my pops and **Stray Cat**." assured Okuyasu.

"You don't want to be running around alone in your state since some magical girl might try to kill you." mentioned Josuke.

"I see your point." agreed Mami, "I might as well accept your hospitality."

In Mami's thoughts, she prefers to stay with Madoka and Sayaka, though she might cause them more trouble. For now, she will just have to tolerate this.

"That's great. I've been meaning to ask you on brewing tea. Maybe you can teach me." Okuyasu rambled, "And and my dad seems to like you so maybe you two might get along."

It's like listening to a child excited for the zoo. Mami stares at her teacher who starts babbling about what they could do together in the meantime. Something tells Mami that her teacher might be lonely at home when not surrounded by his friends, though that is mere speculation.

She's now a monster and will be living with other monsters like her for now.

...

"Is anyone gonna help a girl out? Hello?" asked Kyoko who is still buried from the ground.

-To be continued-

…

 **Notes: Well this chapter was sort of fun. I expected to do more chapters during my Spring Break, but I ended up needing some rest, mental issues, mental recovery, going out to places, looking over my overall grades, and so on. I can guarantee summer, but I hope I can do what I can for the next three months. If not, you know why.**

 **Next chapter will feature, I hope, Joseph Joestar.**


	12. The Return

Giorno Giovanna decides to pay a visit to the man who killed his father, DIO. He stood in front of a room of the Grand Mitakihara Hotel where Jotaro Kujo might be. All the man wants is some information and a small chat. It was no quest of revenge, but a conversation.

The mob boss held a turtle with him as he knocks on the door. The moment he did, it actually opened. It was as if the door was not closed properly. This did not surprised Giorno as he kept a calm demeanor regardless of the suspicious outcome.

The mob boss saw Jotaro Kujo smoking some cigarettes and some fajitas beside him. The marine biologist stood by the balcony as he did not payed any attention to Giorno. It's as if nothing mattered to him anymore.

"Kujo Jotaro, you may know me as Shiobana Haruno." said Giorno.

Jotaro puffed some smoke as he replied, "Giorno Giovanna, son of Dio. What do you want? Revenge?"

"No, just information." answered Giorno, "I, Giorno want to know the vampire known as DIO."

There was a pause as that name was not meant to be used so lightly. Jotaro turned back and stared at the fifth Jojo with an angry monotone look. Giorno kept his calm demeanor regardless.

"It is best that you don't know anything about him." suggested Jotaro, "He… he is the embodiment of evil. He has…"

"It's fine if you do not wish to talk about it." noticed Giorno, "I, Giorno will leave if you like."

"No no no. I want you to know this." Jotaro disagreed, "I hated your father and he still haunts me to this day. Even from the grave. Not just as a spirit, but a nightmare. The word "useless" always reminds me of his evil. I am telling you this because you look and act so much like him. The only difference is that you did not give up your humanity and have a sense of justice."

The man took a deep breath before continuing, "Giorno. You face pisses me off, but I am trying my best to remember that you are not your father."

Giorno nodded, "Understood and before I, Giorno take off. Polnareff said hi."

Jotaro raised an eyebrow as the mob boss left. With that, Jotaro ate some fajitas while putting out his cigarette.

…

January 17, 1989

Jotaro Kujo had just defeated Dio Brando and revived his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, with a blood transfusion. After Joseph Joestar decided to troll his grandson with a prank, they finally got to having a serious conversation.

"Old man, I've noticed that Kakyoin in not with you." Jotaro asked.

Joseph looked down as he took a deep breath. He looked at his grandson with a look of grief and despair, "Kakyoin…"

There was a pause until Joseph grabbed Jotaro by his school uniform and slammed him by the nearest wall screaming like the silly Joseph we know him by.

"KAKYOIN!" cried Joseph.

"You don't mean?" Jotaro asked before he looked down and moaned " **Oh no**."

"It happened again. Someone dear to me, sacrifice himself to…" cried Joseph, "SHIZAAA!"

Jotaro can only look at his grandfather mourn for a friend that they got to know for so long. The journey was over, but there were losses on the way. Before they can celebrate, this was a moment of tears. A moment that stuck with Jotaro until today.

Present day

Giorno's visit reminded him of that moment. The moment where Dio has taken friends that he cared about. Even if the battle was over, it still haunts him to this day.

Jotaro took out a photo from his jacket as he saw himself when he was 17 along with his grandfather, Polnareff, Kakyoin, and Mohammed Avdol. Jotaro's grandfather, Joseph Joestar, wore an Indiana Jones attire with gloves to hide his prosthetic left hand that he lost in his younger years. Polnareff was the one with a long blockly while hair and sleeveless black top. Kakyoin was a high school student like Jotaro at the time with a green uniform and red hair. Avdol was an Egyptian man with orange red robes and a headband.

"I miss you guys." whispered Jotaro as he lit another cigarette.

…

Present day

Kyoko is still buried on the ground looked bored. She tried everything in order to escape, but nothing. It is late at night so nobody is going to be round much. The red haired girl hoped that someone comes home late and notices her.

Much to her surprise, someone did come by and big surprise it was Homura.

"Homes! Do you mind helping a fellow magical girl out? Will ya?" asked Kyoko.

"Pathetic." answered Homura, "You are the type to believe in Darwinian evolution, yet when you are lower in the chain, you stumble so low."

"Screw that. Help me!" ordered Kyoko.

"You got yourself into this mess so I have no business. We may work together, but I will not be responsible for any reckless actions." scoffed Homura, "Though you did provide me some information on Tomoe Mami as of late. As a witch, Higashikata Josuke manages to restore her consciousness."

"Wait! Magical girls can turn into witches?!" asked Kyoko.

Homura stares at Kyoko with a blank look, "That is for another time. Instead I will provide something you will not expect."

Homura left as Kyoko cried out to free her from her grounded state. However, Homura is just being Homura as she just walks away like she usually does. Ignoring the red haired girl's cries.

"The Joestar family. They surprise me by the day." thought Homura.

…

Somewhere in New York City, an old man and his adopted daughter stood in front of a graveyard. That old man was Joseph Joestar, a hero in his prime and a mentor as the years go by. Now time has not been too kind to him. He has gone more senile as the days went on. Though he was still able to tell that someone dear to him died.

Here lies Joseph's wife, Suzi Q, who died recently from old age. **Retired**.

Beside the old man is Joseph's adopted daughter, Shizuka Joestar. Back in 1999, she was a baby who has no control over her power of invisibility. Joseph at the time found her by accident along with his illegitimate son Josuke. After some trouble, Joseph decided to adopt the little baby as she is raised under the Joestar name. As of now, Shizuka has better control over her **Stand** power at least.

The Japanese girl wore a purple sailor school uniform with sunglass over her head. A peace sign and Jo emblem hangs by the handkerchief. She wore very expensive sneakers with thick socks that sticks out of it. Sadly, she looks like a Madoka character with the fashion sense of a Jojo character.

"I miss her too father." said Shizuka.

"Huh? She wish for another?" asked Joseph who is clearly having hearing issues.

"Did you forget to wear your hearing aids again?!" asked Shizuka.

"Oh, sorry." notices Joseph as he think it's in his pockets.

"Now I'm worried about the day you go away." mourned Shizuka.

Joseph found some spare hearing aids in his pockets as he puts them on. He looks at his adopted daughter and replied, "Do you mind repeating that Shizuka?"

"I'm afraid that you'll leave me like mother." explained Shizuka.

Joseph went to hug the girl, "I won't be out that early."

"JOESTAR-SAN!"

"What?!" cried Joseph who was surprised from the call.

He looked around and simply found an old acquaintance, the famous manga artist Rohan Kishibe.

"Hi Rohan-sensei!" cried Shizuka.

"Ah, if it isn't Rohan. It has been a while." gasped Joseph.

Rohan explained, "I'd figured that you were here after um…"

"It's fine." Joseph acknowledged, "What brings you here?"

"Research." answered the manga artist, "I want to make my new series about magical girls and vampires. A series that will refine a genre that I seemed to distaste."

"Really?" asked Shizuka.

"Yes. I have heard of supernatural events with a vampire named Alucard who has visited here and let's say we sort of have a duel and we both made it out alive. Though I got enough information on vampires from him. Koich is at a town that has some magical girls and gave me some really useful information. Things are simply going great for me." explained Rohan.

"That's great. I can't wait to read your new series." Shizuka chirped.

"Thank you." acknowledged Rohan, "Well, I best be go…"

Suddenly, the three had an ominous feeling surrounding them. To Rohan and Shizuka, it was pretty unfamiliar, but to Joseph, it was a nightmare that came back.

"Get down!" order Joseph.

Rohan and Shizuka did as he said as the old man crouched after them. The three felt a brush of air that felt sharp and swift. They then got up as they are faced to face with someone Joseph swore to have defeated.

" **Hello Jojo!** " Kars laughed.

"Kars!" cried Joseph.

"After almost a century, I have returned to exact my revenge." chirped the Vampire God as Kyubey appears by his shoulder.

"Seriously Kars, must you cause so much commotion. You already killed random civilians at the apartment and took on the police force on Earth. Now we lost the element of surprise." scolded Kyubey.

"He… father, I thought you got rid of him long time ago." Shizuka yelped.

"Uh… I have to think of something cool to say." muttered Joseph.

"Pitiful. The man who defeated years ago has been reduced to this." mocked Kars, "It's time for you to die!"

"Ah, I remember." Joseph declares as he coughs a bit, "I got a plan."

"What?" asked Kars as he stood back.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kyubey.

"Kyubey, he has prepared something for us. Keep your guard up." warned Kars.

"He is an old senile human. What can he do?" asked Kyubey.

"Be warned Master, he is not to be tempted with." warned Kars.

"Joestar-san. What did you have in mind?" asked Rohan.

"A plan that always worked." replied Joseph.

"That plan. The plan you thought me?" wondered Shizuka.

"Yeah. It is for cases like this." Joseph said.

There was a pause as everyone just stared at each other for a bit. There was an uneasy feeling as to what Joseph has planned. He might has gone old, but he can still do something.

"The Joestar family's Secret Technique!" shouted Joseph.

"No. Not that!" screamed Kars.

"What he means?" asked Kyubey.

"Oh, that plan." concluded Shizuka.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Joestar-san." replied Rohan.

There was another pause as the old man prepares his next move. He grabs his cane and is getting ready to make his move. A move that will beat his old enemy and his new companion.

"RUN AWAY!" shouted Joseph.

"NOOOO!" screamed Kars.

"What is this foolishness?!" questioned Kyubey, "After him!"

Shizuka decided to follow her adopted father while Rohan just went with the plan. Shizuka uses her **Stand's** ability, **Achtung Baby,** to turn herself, Rohan, and Joseph invisible. When the three turnedinvisible, Rohan uses his **Stand** , **Heaven's Door** , to rip open their skins like a book and write down with his manga pen that they will be teleported to Morioh City.

After the three are completely gone, Kyubey scouts the area as Kars helped him out. The little thing was disappointed, but does not expresses it. Kars on the other hand can only sigh.

"So this was your downfall during 1939, how pitiful." explained Kyubey.

"Just be glad that he does not do anything to us for now." added Kars, "We will get them soon."

…

 **Shizuka Joestar**

 **Stand Name: Achtung Baby**

 **Ability: Invisibility**

 **Destruction: B**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: E**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: D**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

 **Rohan Kishibe**

 **Stand Name: Heaven's Door  
**

 **Ability: Book Transmutation**

 **Destruction: D**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: B**

 **Durability: B**

 **Precision: C**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

…

In the Kaname's residence, Junko and Koichi were sitting by the kitchen table as Tomohisa made them coffee. It was quiet and peaceful until the two received a text. It seems like it is another bad one for today.

"Oh no." replied Junko.

"Yes, dear?" asked Tomohisa.

"Uh… it's hard to explain." answered Junko before looking at Koichi, "Koichi, please explain to my husband!"

Koichi looked surprised and then looked at Tomohisa with a stern look, "It's hard to explain, but an old enemy of my friend's dad from the war is back and he is a literally a half naked vampire god."

Tomohisa stared at Koichi for a bit and grabbed a random mug. The man took a good look at it and decided to smash it onto the ground.

"Tomo-kun?" questioned Junko.

"I'm very sorry, it was… what the hell?" yelped Tomohisa, "I mean one of us just have to drop our mugs and you two seemed to not be drinking at the moment."

"Well one of us would have done that for you anyways." Koichi said.

"Oh, whoops." Tomohisa exclaimed, "Maybe we should use plastic cups if things are going to get weirder now."

Suddenly Madoka came rushing down stairs after hearing the glass shattered. The girl looked at her parents and Koichi with some worry and asked, "What's going on?"

Junko sighed and said, "We need to talk."

…

-To be continued-

 **Notes: I finally got this done. I personally think that this chapter has too much Jojo, but I'll add more Madoka in the next chapter if I can. Again, sorry for being so late with this. I just finished exams and finally had time to work on this. I hope you enjoy and please review or comment. I would love to hear what you all think.**


	13. Jotaro, the man who has matured again!

"EHHH!" screamed Madoka.

Junko rubs her forehead with a nervous look, "Yes Madoka, we are dealing with a giant half naked vampire god."

"And Hamon can't do anything to him?" asked Madoka.

"Pretty much," moaned Junko.

"On the bright side, Stands could work," added Koichi, "Just leave Kars to us. You could help against any vampires that follows him or Kyubey."

"At least there's that," nodded Madoka.

"You should get to bed," suggested Junko, "It's really late at night."

Madoka nodded and went back to her room. To think that something this big is coming soon. All the girl knows is that she has to get ready.

…

Mami Tomoe, currently a witch, is still attending school. Despite her current state, Mami had to attend class because Okuyasu said so and she does not feel like arguing with him. So she sat on the table since the seat was too big for her witch body.

Never before have has Mami had so many eyes on her. She knew this would happen since she does not look human anymore. Though the only person that does not mind her state in the classroom is Okuyasu himself who obviously is used to these kinds of things.

"Alright you morons! First thing for homeroom, I need to discuss the elephant in the room!" screamed Okuyasu, "My pops is not human and my cat is part plant. They would pay a visit today and do mind ya manners!"

From the door, Okuyasu's monster of a father enters the classroom while carrying **Stray Cat** with him. The classroom was filled with awe and disgust as they saw the monster dad in front of the classroom and the dad greets them.

No longer that they were concerned about Mami, but at Okuyasu's father. This baffles Mami too much for one day as being a witch was sadly not enough. Probably this is a way to prevent any other student eyeing on Mami the whole time. If that's not controversial enough, the teachers went after Okuyasu onto this.

"Nijimura-sensei. You know pets are not allowed in campus!" scolded a teacher.

"It's my bad on my part, but don't you dare call my dad a pet!" argued Okuyasu as he pointed at the teacher like a boss. The father growled in retaliation.

"We have been hearing rumors about you and Tomoe-san. Are they true?" asked another teacher.

"If I tell ya, will you believe me?" asked the man.

Suddenly, Saotome-sensei got in front of the teachers and shouted, "OF COURSE NOT YOU F*CKER! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST SCUM THAT I'VE EVER MET!"

"Sensei, you shouldn't let your previous relationship get in the way of what matters now," responded a teacher.

"I don't give a rat's ass on what matters now! This is an opportunity to get this mother f*cker fired once and for all! He only causes trouble for all of us ever since he came!" concluded Saotome-sensei.

"True, I mean his coffee making skills suck," agreed another teacher.

"He is a bit stupid despite his credentials."

"Don't forget the coffee."

Saotome then screeched to get everyone's attention, "SHUT THE F*CK UP ABOUT COFFEE FOR ONE MINUTE AND LET'S FIRE THIS MAN!"

"Oi oi! Let's calm down a bit!" Okuyasu whimpered, "I can explain everything."

"DIE B*TCH!" roared Saotome-sensei as she threw a coffee mug at the man.

Okuyasu covers his head as his **Stand The Hand** pops out and grabs the mug quickly. It was out of nowhere, but at least the man did not have to deal with any burns. The man stops covering and sighs for relief though it was interrupted from the screaming and panicking between the teachers.

All of them showing expressions of fear and woe as they glare at the coffee mug being held by The Hand. Since they are not **Stand** Users, they specifically see the mug floating in air. Of course anyone would freak out when they see this for the first time.

"Nijimura! What is that?!" asked a teacher.

"Argh, I'm going to have a long talk with ya fools," moaned Okuyasu as he rubbed his forehead.

...

During that time, Madoka and Sayaka had lunch with the witch Mami and it does not go well.

"You're so small and cute Mami-san," whimpered Madoka.

"I can't believe that this is the fate of most mature magical girl," added Sayaka.

"I'm very sensitive about my current state girls," Mami whines, "I don't know what is going on, but I am glad that I am not destroying the town or something."

"Still, it's so horrible that you became like this," complained Madoka, "Just makes me think about those witch ghost we fought before."

"Witch ghosts?" asked Mami.

"Apparently we fought some ghosts that were from previously witches," explained Sayaka.

"At least I know that there is an afterlife after this," moaned Mami.

…

Jotaro Kujo is currently watching **Free Willy** in English. He had enough smoking for one day as he just saw the whale doing whatever it does in the movie. It's not like he got things to do anyways.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which made Jotaro pause the movie for the sake of his amazing eyes. He got up from the couch and went to open the door while scampering to it. His movements were jagged for shutting himself off for a while and from all of that smoking.

When he got to the door, it was simply his uncle Josuke who looked a bit stern at the moment. Jotaro's eyes widen only a little from his sleepy look. He just sighs and said.

"Josuke, is there something you need?" asked Jotaro.

Without warning, Josuke punched Jotaro in the face with all of his might, without the need of **Crazy Diamond**. Jotaro backed off a bit while Josuke stares at his nephew with a pissed off look.

"Oi! Jotaro-san! Can you get your sh*t together?! We have been trying to contact you for a while and I see you looking like… like sh*t!" scolded Josuke.

Jotaro simply looks away which signals Josuke to grab the man by the collar and scream, "I get that you miss your f*cking daughter and you are still f*cking pissed off about that ferret, but we got a f*cking job to do now!"

Jotaro just sighs and replied, "You know Josuke. I needed that. Thanks for doing me a solid with that."

"Of course. You were the one who told me to do that when you're feeling down," Josuke exclaimed.

"Right," agreed Jotaro, "You did mentioned about the return of Kars."

"Yeah and from what the old man says, Kyubey is with him."

Jotaro grunted at the name as this might be a chance to get revenge. Something that he wished to do immediately. Though he might not be in the most perfect shape. He needs to train a bit in order to get ready for another epic and fabulous battle.

"I understand, though I have to do some training. Been out a shape as of now," Jotaro explained.

"Got ya Jotaro-san," agreed Josuke as the man left the apartment estate.

Jotaro stretched a bit as he finally made his resolve. He will get back at Kyubey for everything he has done, but he must do so efficiently. His grandfather had once said that his anger will blind him and get in the way. For now, he must use to as a drive to get what he wants and get ready for when the time comes.

…

Madoka and Sayaka continued their Hamon training with Junko as usual, but this time with an unexpected guest. It was of course Jotaro who walked by the backyard and asked, "Might if I join you girls for training."

"Jotaro-san?" asked Madoka.

"What brings you here Kujo-san?" asked Junko.

"As you may have been aware, I have been out of commission and I need to get back in the game," Jotaro replied, "I would think that Hamon training might help me out a bit."

"Well that might work," agreed Junko, "But don't think your tough guy attitude will be the boss of me. I'm the one in charge this time, you got that **Big Boy**."

Jotaro lowers his head as he cannot believe a woman talked down on him like that. He simply grunts and replied, "Yare yare daze."

"First things first, we start off with breathing in for ten minutes," ordered Junko.

Jotaro stood beside Sayaka as the Hamon students took some deep breathes and spread out their arms. They inhaled with a loud and excruciating croak, but Jotaro's was louder from years of smoking. During the middle of the exercise, Jotaro coughed and had a hard time breathing again. This was something new and alarming for Junko as she knows that this man can smoke five packs a day and is healthier than anyone in the **Speedwagon** Foundation. Could it be that Jotaro's smoking has finally caught up to him?

It really does show when they had to exhale for ten minutes as Jotaro struggles to exhale a large amount of air. Madoka and Sayaka were doing well since they have been training for a while. Even though we all know that Jotaro is an amazing bad ass, Hamon is something he has not practiced like his grandfather Joseph Joestar nor his great great grandfather Jonathan Joestar.

That was simply a warm up as the real training begins. Today's training involves steel balls as Junko held one and breaths to conduct some Hamon. The girls and Jotaro saw how the steel ball started to spin at an alarming rate as Hamon rushed into the ball.

"This lesson is simple to do, but difficult to master. Today, I want you all to be able to make the steel ball spin as fast as I did. Steel cannot store Hamon, but rather transfer it. This exercise will help you control the flow of Hamon," explained Junko.

The three stared at the steel ball as Junko grins. This is Jotaro's first lesson and something he has to take seriously. He asked for this and needs to get working again as a student. He has gotten used to being called the master that he has forgotten the time when he simply followed. This was the time when Jotaro has to start over.

-To be continued-

 **Notes: Well this is the latest that I have been. Let's just say that even after I finished my exams, I needed time to recover and I sort of have writers block. Though I managed again. Sorry about all of that.**


	14. Major Announcment: Hiatus!

I have some bad news, I may need to take a long break and more time to plan out this story. I know you all waited for weeks and I'm sorry. I should of had planned things better and now I'm just in a mess. Until I can sort things out and get influenced again, this story is in hiatus.

If you want to offer some new ideas, you may as it can help give me some better idea on the story. I hope to see you all soon.


	15. Metamorphosis

Jotaro and the girls were all given steel balls to make it spin with Hamon. Jotaro tries to gather Hamon, but it was no use. He just started after all. Jotaro felt his **Stand** trying to spin the ball for him, but he resisted it so that he does not cheat his way for his maturity.

As for Madoka and Sayaka, they manage to gather some Hamon but the balls were too heavy. Madoka whimpers as she was the one struggling the most in carrying the ball. Sayaka was the one making the most noise despite doing slightly better than Madoka.

"Argh. Work damn it," Sayaka whines.

Jotaro gritted his teeth from the sounds of Sayaka's voice. He has to deal with the woes of some middle school girls of all things. He knew that there are risks in Hamon training, but being with girls who will annoy him almost made him quit. Nothing matters to him at this point except for Madoka and Sayaka's despair. After all, the woes of a girl annoy him so.

Junko was twirling her hair as she held a steel ball with ease while it is spinning. Hamon circled around the steel ball like neon lights at the speed of a locomotive. She looked rather bored and distracted while her students struggled with this new exercise.

From the sight of Junko, Jotaro starts to get annoyed of the arrogant woman. He knew that this would happen. Having someone look down on him like a child, just like Steely Dan back in the late 80's. The only difference is that he has to trust this lady to help him get back into shape.

"Put your backs to it girls!" said Junko before blushing at the sight of Jotaro, "And Jojooo… do your best."

"Hai! (Yes ma'am)," answered Madoka and Sayaka as the two girls are now sweating and tiring.

Jotaro bit his lip as Junko giggles at him. Not only does Jotaro has to deal with middle school girls, but also a married woman who will flirt with him at every chance she gets. He knows that his grandfather Joseph Joestar has been through worse, but Jotaro would rather go through that instead of being mocked by Junko. Then again, his grandfather did train with his "mother" so Jotaro might reconsider.

Madoka pants as she was filled with sweat and her breathing was off. She ends up dropping the ball but tries to pick it up. Despite being the weakest of the group, she is still doing her best.

Though the sight of Sayaka and Jotaro made her more nervous. For Sayaka, Madoka sees her making some progress. For Jotaro, he is not conducting Hamon but she is afraid that he will yell at her for annoying him. Despite all of this, Madoka tries to focus on one thing which is the task at hand.

"Must keep going," Madoka moans as she slowly got distracted a bit from being tired. Slowly losing that determination that she wishes to have.

Her head started spinning as she saw her mother twirling her hair. She then concentrate on the hair that is being twirled and then to the steel ball that was spinning. This sort of give Madoka an idea on how this exercise works.

Madoka thought, "Maybe if I just twirl my Hamon like how mama twirl her hair, maybe… just maybe."

Madoka took some time to breathe to gather more Hamon. It was slowly than how she usually does it, but she is at least getting something. She imagines her ripple spinning as she twirls her fingers a bit. All she focuses on is twirling her finger.

Suddenly, Madoka felt a rush of force on the palm of her hand. Her eyes widen as she saw the steel ball spinning. It was very clunky by the way it spins, but it was spinning. Everyone takes notice of this as they saw Madoka achieving something great.

"I… I did it," said Madoka.

"Whoa, you got to tell me how it works," begged Sayaka.

"Hmm, still needs work but you seemed to get the basic of things," concluded Junko.

"Well, I just say you twirl your hair and it just gave me a mental image of making my Hamon spin," explained Madoka.

"Wait, that's how you got it to work. I mean the way I did it during my days of training is that I just imagine it being like a train going somewhere. I guess that why your ball's spin is rigged. The twirling is a bit out of control," exclaimed Junko, "You have to keep your Hamon straight and disciplined to make it really work."

"Hai!" replied Madoka.

"Alright! I think I got this!" cheered Sayaka as she focuses on the ball.

The blue haired girl looked more determined than before. Her first step follow Madoka's advice to get the ball spinning. The ball started moving chaotically at a result, but then Sayaka uses Junko's explanation to keep the ball straight while spinning.

The ball finally started to spin just like Junko's example, but Sayaka is slowly losing control of it. She was glad that it was finally successful, but it was hard to keep the ball spinning exactly like Junko. She then saw Madoka who manages to do the same thing with similar results.

Though that sadly was a big mistake as it made Sayaka distracted. This made the ball flung out of control and flew off her hands. The blue haired girl noticed this but could not do anything about it because the steel ball was out of her reach.

The ball flew towards Jotaro at the speed of a bullet. The man summons his **Stand** based on instinct as **Star Platinum** caught the steel ball. Jotaro sighs from relief that he is safe from the ball.

"Oi! Sayaka! You got to stay focus or else the ball will get out of control. You're lucky that Jotaro-san has a Stand to protect him," scolded Junko.

"Sorry!" apologized Sayaka as she rubbed the back of her head.

When she opens her eyes, Sayaka saw something from Jotaro that surprises her. There was Hamon floating in the air while making the steel ball stay spinning. The ball was just in the air with Hamon enveloped around it. In all reality, **Star Platinum** is simply holding it while using Hamon for some reason.

Everyone, even Jotaro was surprised over the turn of events. Madoka and Sayaka looked at awed at the man as he sort of felt uncomfortable being stared at by cute moe girls. Though, even Jotaro was caught off guard with the coming events.

Junko places a finger on her lips as if she is still trying to figure out what exactly is going on. After a moment of thought, a lightbulb figuratively appears before Junko. There is a possible explanation.

"Could it be? It was theorized that **Stands** are just a more advanced form of Hamon," Junko explained, "Maybe, just maybe, Jotaro can only use Hamon through his **Stand**!"

"Nani!" shouted Jotaro.

"However, there are many contradictions since Hamon is more physical while **Stands** are more spiritual. Maybe there is a chance that your biggest strength in Hamon is the spiritual side of things. As such, your potential of using Hamon might all go into your **Stand**!" Junko concluded.

"While that might be true, there is no way of explaining it. I guess I have to use Hamon with **Star Platinum** ," Jotaro sighs.

And so, Jotaro took his first step of maturing again. He continues training with the girls until their session is over. This is the sound of progress!

…

Meanwhile in an Italian Restaurant, Okuyasu is eating some Italian with his monster of a dad, a plant of a cat, and a doll of a student. The man and his family minus the witch known as Mami Tomoe at with their heart's content. Mami for the record was not having an appetite.

The residents of Mitakihara Town who are eating looked disgusted at the group as all the people see is a circus of weirdos in their beautiful town. They either look away or show faces of disgust. They tried their hardest to not cause a scene.

"What's wrong?" asked Okuyasu as he was slurping on some spaghetti.

"Nothing is wrong Nijimura-sensei," replied Mami, "I'm just too small for this meal."

"Look, this food might be able to restore you back to normal. You got to believe in me!" exclaimed Okuyasu, "You got to believe in the me that believes in you!"

"That made no sense, whatsoever sensei," doubted Mami as she lifts up the fork and proceed eating.

Despite being a witch that does not have a visible mouth, she can still eat. The logic of how she is able to eat is odd as she is literally a ribbon abomination of life. However, she just eats because it just works.

The food at least taste really good, even rivals Mami's cooking. The sauce does not feel so cheap as well as any other ingredients of the spaghetti. The meatball was tenderly, the pasta was so smooth, and the sauce was spicy and creamy. Even though she is small, she continues eating more and more.

She hops onto the table and would drink the water to wash it all down. The water was very crystal clear, ice cold, and refreshing. The meat sauce wash away from her mouth as she felt a rush of cold water through her throat.

Her belly was getting bigger as the witch slowly become more gluttonous. She ever had food so delicious in her life before from someone else. It was as if she was eating art. She felt like a child again, wolfing down on whatever her parents set on the table with the assurance that it will be good.

Her belly got bigger is becoming noticeable as it looks as if the Witch Mami is metamorphosing into something. She is clearly getting bigger back to what one can assume as the average height of a teenage girl. Okuyasu and his so called family noticed as he looked in awed.

"It's working! You're slowly changing back to normal!" cheered the man.

Mami suddenly felt itchy as she starts scratching. Her witch body is slowly being ripped away into flakes of rags. She felt the sensation of a snake molting its skin as she is getting bigger and tighter. She needed to be free from her constraint that she suddenly feels as she was eating. It was driving her insane.

As she scratch, she kept eating. She was more focused on the food for how good it was. What she does not notice was the skin that starts appearing on her. It was human skin!

"Um, forgive me sensei. I did not quite hear you right," Mami chimed in, "This food is really good."

"Look at you! You're becoming human!" screamed Okuyasu.

Mami tried to look at her ribbon hand only for it to rip to reveal an enormous human hand. Her sensei was right and she was surprised herself. She was becoming human once again!

Every movement she makes only reveals more human parts as her witch from is slowly ripped away. It's as if Mami was stuck inside of a cocoon. Mami kept scratching and struggling with her witch form being teared apart.

Mami then sat on the chair when she felt more loose and free. She looked on the ground to see a bunch of ripped ribbons and rags that used to be her body. Mami looked at herself to find out a miracle has happened. She's human again! However in her birthday suit.

"Sensei! You were right!" blurted Mami!

"Banzai!" cheered Okuyasu.

Okuyasu's father and cat cheered along with the man for Mami's success in regaining her humanity. It did not work for Okuyasu's father and for some other people that has irreversible curses, but it worked for one of his students at least.

As Mami cheered, she has ribbons sprout out of her only to just stop when Mami notices something is off. She is without clothing after all. Every pervert is taking photos of Mami's body because of anime clichés. Everyone else try to help cover Mami up or be disgusted.

"Eee yah!" cried Mami.

"Oh my god! I got ya!" shouted Okuyasu.

Okuyasu took his coat off and placed it over Mami. Some ladies tried to help Mami along with Okuyasu while other ladies beat Okuyasu for this incident. It was a bit bizarre, but at least one thing was achieved. Mami got her humanity back!

-To be continued-

…

 **Notes: I finally got this chapter done. I know I said that I am slowly losing interest in this story and I'm sorry. It was just recently I got a small urge, but it was small. For now, I will make new chapters when I can while doing other stories just so that I don't feel restraint to this one only. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be about how everyone feels about Mami and a little more on Kars and Homura. Just don't expect this story to update daily or weekly.  
**


	16. Time to Dine

**Based on how things are going with my life, I am going to need some stuff to motivate me to continue this story. I'm worried about keeping you all waiting on me which I apologized. On the other hand, it's our one year anniversary! Again sorry, but new chapters are definitely going to be slower now due to how life has been with me.**

…

Akemi Homura is a mysterious girl who needs to solve a mystery. That mystery is of the **Joestar** Family Bloodline. Never have they appeared in any timeline that she visited until now. Her only clue lies on two people that has alter a timeline once. That would be the magical girls Mikuni Oriko and Kure Kirika.

As Homura visited Oriko's home, she saw something that she finds odd that make her eyes open very wide. Oriko and Kirika are not the same. Not like any other timeline that Homura met them before. That was only by appearance per say.

Oriko wore a cowboy outfit that looks as cheesy as a typical cowboy movie. Though she has holsters that do not hold guns, but rather two steel balls, one on each side. Her teeth seems to be replaced with golden prosthetics that reads _GO GO ORIKO_. Other than that, she looks like a typical girl with white hair, but it was kept long.

Kirika is no longer wearing a school uniform, but rather a light colored hooded jacket that are short sleeved. A knit hat on top of her head with five stars with two holes that made parts of her hair pop out and a golden horse shoe piece in the front. She wore pants with stars dazzling around her legs which makes her look flamboyant. Not only that, she rode a horse inside the house for some reason. Other than that, she looks like a middle school girl in the end.

"Nyo ho ho! What brings you here Akemi Homura?" asked Oriko.

"First off, I never heard you say that before. Secondly, I am here to talk to you about this timeline," Homura growled.

"Oh my, I did noticed too as I never remembered being into horse riding nor Kirika being a paraplegic. If you want answers, its very simple," answered Oriko.

"The **Joestar** family?" Homura guessed.

"Ping Pong!" shouted Kirika, "As to where they come from remains a mystery so I assumed that they managed to merged with our world somehow."

"The biggest question is how?" pondered Homura.

"Well, with what little knowledge of the multiverse, I assumed that their world was destroyed and the remains managed to find their way here. After all… it did say that in their story," concluded Oriko as she handed Homura what appears to be a manga volume.

The manga reads "Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean, Volume 17" The cover features a punk like girl with bun hair and a dyed braided tail. There was the moon above her and the other characters that merge in an artistic pattern of it all. With the sky looking purple for some reason. Homura assumes it to be an artistic choice.

"I suggest you start reading from the very beginning. The story of the **Joestar** family," concluded Oriko as she gave Homura a box that contains every volume of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.

"Uhh, thank you," Homura said as she raises an eyebrow.

"Nyo ho, my pleasure," cheered Oriko, "And say, I have been coming up with a new song for a potential idol career. Would you like to hear?"

Kirika eyes looked afraid as she shouted to her horse, "Hurry **Slowdancer** , we got to go!"

Kirika and her horse galloped away out of the room as Homura is left to wonder what could possibly go wrong. The raven haired girl shrugged and replied, "You have done me a favor so I might as well."

Oriko grinned, "Okay. [Coughs] Here I go."

Oriko cleared her throat some more and sang, "Pizza Mozzarella, Pizza Mozzarella, Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella Rella"

Oriko clear her throat once again after her song, "So, what do you think?"

Homura was left speechless for how horrible the song was. Personally I found it to be fabulous, but for our time travelling magical girl does not share the same feelings. Homura then runs away as Oriko is left to feel offended.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND TRUE TALENT!" shouted Oriko.

…

Jotaro Kujo, the man who took his first step to maturity, takes a break from climbing further to maturity as he comes home to his hotel room. Much to his surprise, he finds his grandfather, Joseph Joestar, sitting on his couch when he does. Not only that, Joseph's adopted daughter was watching TV on the floor while Kisibe Rohan was working on manga on Jotaro's desk. Jotaro made a stern look over how his old man invaded his room.

"Oldman, what brings you here?" asked the third Jojo.

"Ah Jotaro, I was about to order a room for myself but I was told that I can come here because we're family," answered Joseph Joestar.

"Yare yare daze, just warn me next time," moaned Jotaro, "I suppose that you are here because of Kars and Kyubey."

Rohan stopped his work and bend the chair back a bit to say, "Yes Jotaro-san. We recently encountered him and… his power. Never have I felt so much radiance… I could use that in my own manga work."

While Jotaro is accepting for these people to be in his house, he is still rather speechless over the surprise. Though he is starting to get annoyed over Rohan's obsession for his work. While he respects the man for his passion, he fears that this passion may cause as much trouble as the time he bought some mountains.

…

Sakura Kyoko, someone that we have not seen in a while, gazes out on top of a building. Looking over Mitakihara town like a vulture, but with no desire for prey. Only there out of boredom and to be alone. She has some pocky in her mouth as she just left it hanging. It remained that peaceful until suddenly she heard footsteps.

Kyoko got her guard up despite not transforming. She turn her back to only see two men in fabulous clothing and a little girl that wore clothing of a similar fashion beside them. They all look at Kyoko while doing a pose to show how amazing and threatening they are.

The first guy is Giorno Giovanna who wore his typical glossy two piece suit with lady bug decorations. Beside him is Guido Mista with a sweater and snow cap, armed with a gun ready to shoot. As for the little girl, it is simply Chitose Yuma who tries to be as amazing as her caretakers with her jagged blue vest and long skirt that touch her ankles. From Kyoko's perspective, these people are drag queens.

"Hmm, I, Giorno assumed that we will need to share our smoldering and posing time with someone," said the man.

"The hell are you talking about?" asked Kyoko.

"We're just here to look cool," answered Mista.

"I still struggle on the importance of all of this, but I'll figure it out soon!" added Yuma.

"Get out of here! I'm having my loner moment!" shouted Kyoko.

"Not to be rude Perdere ("miss" in Italian), but we actually booked an appointment for this spot," Giorno affirmed, "We are willing to share this spot with you."

Giorno then lowers his head, "Even though we are aware of you, Sakura Kyoko."

Kyoko then transforms with a spear at Giorno, "Okay, spill the beans or I'll spill them for you!"

"Perdere, I, Giorno will tell you the basics as I, Giorno will stop you if necessary. As you may know, we Gangstars of Passione collaborated with the **Speedwagon** Foundation and hoped to solve this conspiracy of the Magical Girl system. Though we got some answers, I propose that we collaborate on some things as you would be a valuable asset for us," Giorno explained.

"Nah uh! I am not going anywhere with you fashion dweebs! I mean what is with the ladybugs?" Kyoko mocked.

"These ladybugs represent luck. If you do not wish to cooperate, we will leave you be. Just do not get in our way," Giorno exclaimed as he poses and points at Kyoko.

"Pass. I already made a promise with someone else and she told me that you guys are trouble. Besides, you guys aren't even magical girls so I bet that you'll get yourself eaten by some witches or familiars," Kyoko denied, "You're just dead beat gangsters that should just go away and no one will ever care anyway."

Yuma shudders over the idea of being eaten, but she looks at Mista who gave her a reassuring smile. Yuma sort of got her courage back as she is now a member of Passione, though her powers and worth are still questionable. Even so, she still has that resolve that she made from the beginning.

"Maybe I'll just kill you three myself since you are basically trouble for my friend Homes, or as you may call her Akemi Homura," Kyoko grinned, "And then, I'll just kill those Jojos that she told me about along with that Koichi guy for messing with me."

"Shut up."

Kyoko dropped the pocky from her mouth, "Huh?"

The red haired girl looked down and screamed, "Damn it! Whoever made me waste good pocky, I'll kill them first!"

Yuma steps up, "I did you meanie!"

Kyoko glare at the child and scolded, "Since you're only a kid, I'll let you leave. So get out of here while you can."

"No! I made my resolve and I will not let you insult GioGio-oniichan!" Yuma declared, "We are Gangstars! Not Gangsters! We go around helping others who need it most!"

Kyoko scoffed, "That crap again, I thought you mobsters know better. You know that there is a food chain in all of this and life is about doing things for yourself."

"I honestly don't care, that's what animals do and I am a human!" Yuma barked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you! Onee-chan will not show you any mercy!" said Kyoko as she charges for an attack.

Yuma shouted, " **Pandaneko**!"

Yuma's **Stand** appear in a clumsy fashion as it floated out of her and struggle to get its footing. It fell onto Kyoko who did not expect an unpredictable attack like that and was too close to be able to dodge. Suddenly there was a glow on the floor as it starts humming a little bit like a massage.

Kyoko for some reason felt like she wants to laugh and feel joy. At the same time, she is resisting it because she is too angry at Yuma. She slowly grabbed her spear and gutted the **Stand's** belly. In turn, Yuma's belly sprouted out blood.

No longer under Yuma's spell, Kyoko revert back to her bloodthirsty attitude as she prepares to kill the girl. The magical girl hesitated as she remembers that this is a kid. She also remembers that this kid wanted her dead so she immediately stabs Yuma in the head with a big censor mark all over her. This is to ensure that Kyoko does not have any second thoughts.

Giorno and Mista on the other hand just grin. There was no sorrow or happiness, just pride. Kyoko looked at the two gangsters with a confused look as to what's going on.

"You two are supposed to either not care or freak out! Why are you looking so smug about this?" asked Kyoko.

"You don't know!" Mista replied, "We thought it was healing, but her true power… it's something spectacular."

Kyoko looks back to see that Yuma is still alive and well. The girl looked cheerful and confident as she prepares to attack Kyoko once more. Her **Stand** was clumsy in her attack as it misses the magical girl that jumped aside of the attack.

Kyoko thought to herself, "What is up with this girl?"

Giorno then exclaimed, "Yuma's power, her true power is her desire, her purpose, and her resolve. The power to protect everybody and to make them happy!"

The true stats and power of Yuma!

 **Yuma Chitose**

 **Stand Name: Panda Neko**

 **Ability: Making everyone well and happy**

 **Destruction: B**

 **Speed: D**

 **Range: A**

 **Durability: A**

 **Precision: E**

 **Developmental Potential: A**

"Even though Yuma's **Stand** is flawed, her spirit will lead her to victory," Giorno explained confidently.

Yuma walks towards Kyoko who is in a state of disbelief with a spice of anger. Kyoko's thoughts of whether or not that she goes back on her word for the sake of the child was no more. Kyoko is not fighting against someone naïve or young, but someone with pride and stupid. Those were the very thoughts of Sakura Kyoko.

The song "Roundabout" by Yes slowly plays as the two girls charge at each other for combat. While Kyoko's eyes were meant to kill, Yuma's eyes want to protect. This is a battle of opposing feelings and it shall be continued next time.

-To be continued-

 **Notes: One advantage I had with this story was that I included Giorno which is not often in a MadokaXJojo story. I barely have him here so might as well. For Kyoko's case, I like the character but I also felt that she along with Homura would do well as magical girls that could oppose against the Jojos. In fact, what I had planned for Kyoko will shock you all when I get there.**

 **And yes, Oriko and Kirika have turned into a parody of Gyro and Johnny.**


End file.
